Situación Sentimental: Es complicado, salgo con un elfo
by Dai Nakadai
Summary: Los elfos son seres especiales, inteligentes y atractivos... Pero cuando se trata de cosas del corazón, pueden ser realmente complicados. Al parecer, Erika recién lo está comprendiendo, ahora que tiene un romance secreto con cierta enfermera de la Guardia de Eel, y es amiga de un elfo que se tortura por cada sentimiento que brota de su corazón a causa de cierto vampiro... YURI/YAOI
1. Realmente complicados

**Los hechos pueden NO coincidir con la historia original.**

 **Parejas yuri y yaoi (chicaxchica, chicoxchico), si no te gusta, no hace falta que lo leas :)**

 **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Realmente complicados**_

Ezarel trabajaba en el maldito informe de la misión que había terminado. Ese día en particular estaba de malhumor, solo quería que terminara la jornada, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar... No se aguantaba ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—Diez minutos más y ya... —murmuró, en el silencio que reinaba en el laboratorio.

De pronto sintió una respiración suave en el cuello y se le puso la piel de gallina. Una nariz y unos labios se apoyaron en su nuca y soltó la pluma con la que escribía.

—¿Diez minutos? —le preguntó una voz conocida, baja y seductora, que lo sacaba de ese mundo—. Termina el informe mañana y hagamos algo más interesante.

Sintió dos brazos fuertes rodeando su cintura y cómo lo empujaron contra la mesa de trabajo.

—Sí, diez minutos —afirmó el elfo, conteniendo lo que empezaba a surgir en él—. Además, sabes que este no es el momento ni el lugar.

—Algún día será el lugar...

Ezarel se liberó de los brazos que lo sujetaban y se volteó, pero antes de poder decir algo para negar aquella idea, Nevra le comió la boca de un beso.

—Detente —murmuró el chico de pelo azul, contra los labios del otro—. Te dije que aquí no.

—Admite que me extrañaste —lo desafió el vampiro, luego de romper el beso—. Conmigo no te hagas el difícil.

Ezarel le dio la espalda y continuó con su informe.

—¿Así que buscas el segundo plato? No cuentes conmigo —dijo el elfo, ocultando su gran molestia.

—¿Lo dices por la chica que viste recién? Solo hablábamos. —Nevra sonreía al pensar que el otro chico podía estar celoso—. Además, tú sabes que eres mi plato principal —agregó, sonriente.

—Cierra la boca, no estoy de humor.

—Soy justo lo que necesitas —le susurró al oído. Nevra cruzó el laboratorio para retirarse de allí—. Te espero.

Ezarel no le respondió, esperó unos buenos minutos hasta asegurarse de que se había ido, y relajó su expresión molesta, desconsuelo reflejado en su mirada. Suspiró, era cierto que Nevra le hacía olvidar todo, pero con el paso del tiempo... Ya no era solo deseo lo que sentía...

Terminó todos sus deberes y abandonó el laboratorio. Cenó algo muy rápido y pensó si debía cancelar el encuentro de esa noche. Tal vez, el de esa noche y todos los demás...

—Hola, Ezarel. ¿Estás bien? —Erika pasaba junto a su mesa.

—¿Qué te importa? —cuestionó él, malhumorado.

Erika alzó ambas cejas y él quedó boquiabierto, arrepentido por lo dicho.

—Lo lamento, no quise hablarte así. Estoy bien, solo prefiero no hablar ahora mismo —dijo el chico, con un tono de voz más suave.

No agregó nada más y ella, aunque fingía no darse cuenta, sabía que estaba angustiado por algo. Si necesitaba ayuda y era demasiado orgulloso para pedirla, la guardiana no dudaría intentar hacer algo. Decidió no molestarlo por el momento, descubriría por su cuenta lo que sucedía.

Luego de la corta cena, Ezarel directamente se dirigió a su habitación. No quería verlo. Para su sorpresa, el vampiro estaba esperándolo apoyado en la puerta de su cuarto.

—Ya era hora.

Ezarel decidió no decir nada, ignorarlo y entrar sin más a su habitación. Nevra, extrañado, lo siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Ezarel le daba la espalda. No, no estaba bien. No estaba nada bien. Y lo más sano en ese momento era decirle que terminaran todo ahora mismo y continuaran solo con su relación de compañeros de trabajo. Tenían que parar.

¿Pero qué explicación le daría? ¿Que no quería ser solo su amante? ¿Que, contra todo pronóstico, se había enamorado de él?

No podía.

—Ez...

El elfo se volteó y empezó a besarlo sin contenerse. Solamente una vez más... Luego tendría tiempo de terminar con él. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un momento.

—Vaya, alguien tiene muchas ganas de divertirse un poco —susurró el vampiro en el oído del elfo, cuando pudo romper el beso para recuperar el aire.

—Cállate y bésame.

* * *

—Algo debe pasarle a Ez. Está muy raro —dijo Erika, pensativa.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? ¿O él te gusta? —cuestionó Karenn, mientras atacaba su plato en la cantina.

—Por supuesto que no. Sabes que estoy enamorada de otra persona —replicó Erika, sin dar nombres porque estaban en público, y los miembros de la guardia eran bastante cotillas.

—Ah, sí, de Eweleïn —dijo la vampira, con la boca llena.

—¡Karenn! ¡Cierra la boca! —susurró la guardiana—. Sabes que ella no quiere que nadie se entere. Y tú te enteraste porque nos espiaste.

—¡Estaba en mi derecho! Mi mejor amiga no quería contarme algo sumamente importante: que tiene novia.

—Ya sabes por qué no quería contártelo. Y tal vez en el fondo, sabía que lo terminarías descubriendo.

—Me gusta fastidiarte, ja, ja. —Karenn terminó de comer y miró a ambos lados antes de bajar la voz—. Lo que no puedo averiguar a pesar de mis maravillosas habilidades, es con quién se está acostando mi hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo te fijas en eso? No es algo sorprendente.

—No, escucha... Bueno, a pesar de que tú no me lo cuentas todo, yo sí confío en tu silencio. —La vampira se acercó más sobre la mesa, para que solo Erika la escuchara—. La cosa es que estoy cien por ciento segura de que esta vez no es una chica.

—¿Cómo? —Erika alzó una ceja.

—Está con un hombre. Lo sé, no me preguntes cómo.

—Espero que no hayas oído algo que no debías —dijo la guardiana, espantada del nivel de intromisión de su amiga.

—Bueno, obviamente a mí no me molesta —continuó la chica vampiro, como si no hubiera oído el comentario de Erika—. Pero me muero de curiosidad... Y no puedo descubrir quién es el chico.

—O viejo —bromeó la faérica.

Ambas rompieron a reír.

—Oye, ¡qué asco!

—¿Y por qué no? Dijiste que no te molestaba quién fuera. Puede ser joven o viejo —continuó bromeando.

La cantina se había vaciado un poco y no había nadie cerca que pudiera escucharlas sin ser demasiado obvio, por lo que Karenn continuó:

—No creo que mi hermano haya hecho un cambio tan drástico de gustos. Ese es el punto, sabes que él considera a las mujeres "maravillas de la naturaleza".

La faérica puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y que ahora esté con un hombre es un cambio drástico? Tal vez siempre fue gay y su adoración por las chicas era para ocultarlo. —Erika se encogió de hombros.

—No, no... Mierda, todas estas teorías solo me dan más hambre.

—Yo ya tengo que irme. Quiero llevarle algo para cenar a Leïn, está muy ocupada para venir.

Karenn la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a aguantarte sin siquiera poder tomarle la mano en público?

Erika bajó la mirada, algo triste.

—No lo sé. Yo... respeto que ella se tome su tiempo.

—Que no se atreva a lastimarte o tendremos una seria conversación —dijo la vampira, sin rastro de bromas.

—No va a lastimarme. Solo... le cuesta...

—Pero tú no eres una novia de juguete, para olvidarse de sus penas.

—Karenn, ella no me toma de ese modo. Yo la entiendo.

—Ya veo.

Erika se despidió de su amiga y fue a buscar una ración para llevar a su chica. Lo bueno era que nadie sospechaba que eran más que "mejores amigas" con Eweleïn. Aunque a Erika le habría gustado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos desde el primer día. Bueno, ¿qué importaba? Estaban bien así, ¿no?

Elfos... Realmente eran complicados.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Mil años después de tener la idea para esta historia, ¡por fin esta acá! Espero que les haya gustado y si veo apoyo voy a continuarla! :D**

 **Estaré subiendo este fic en Wattpad al mismo tiempo, aviso por si me ven por ahí y creen que alguien me copió xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	2. Secretos sobre chicos

**Los hechos pueden NO coincidir con la historia original.**

 **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

 ** _Secretos sobre "chicos"_**

Erika limpiaba uno de los pasillos del C.G. con mucho ánimo, y la razón era que había recordado una canción de su mundo. Como no tenía la manera de oírla otra vez, estaba cantándola en un tono de voz medio y también bailaba. Extrañaba el hecho de ponerse audífonos y escuchar su música favorita.

Dos o tres personas que pasaron por el pasillo la miraron con curiosidad y extrañeza, pero a ella le importaba muy poco. Se estaba divirtiendo y la tarea de limpiar se volvía más liviana.

Ya tenía toda una coreografía y cantaba usando la escoba como micrófono, cuando Eweleïn llegó al pasillo. La elfa quedó pasmada al verla y luego sonrió. Erika se veía de lo más alegre y su voz no era desagradable. Admiraba esa capacidad que tenía la chica para disfrutar de cada momento con libertad, incluso de las cosas más sencillas. Era tan linda...

Entonces la faérica se percató de la presencia de la enfermera y se detuvo inmediatamente. Su rostro se tornó rojo.

—Leïn... Eh... ¡Hola! —saludó, avergonzada.

—Qué bonita canción —dijo simplemente la elfina—. No cantas mal.

—Emm... Gracias, supongo.

No le había importado que otros la vieran bailando y cantando como si estuviera en _High School Musical_ , pero con Eweleïn era diferente. Erika respiró hondo y miró a su novia, que estaba sonriendo. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, sonrió también, y la tomó de la mano.

—Espera, ¿qué haces? —preguntó, alarmada, la elfa.

—¡Baila conmigo!

—No, no sé bailar como tú... —dijo Eweleïn, incómoda.

—No necesitas saber bailar como yo. Solo te dejas llevar por la canción y ya.

—Erika, yo...

Pero la faérica ya había empezado a cantar otra vez y sus pies se tornaron inquietos, lo que poco a poco fue contagiando a la enfermera. Erika sabía que era difícil que Eweleïn saliera de su fachada seria y profesional (las únicas veces que lo hacía era cuando le jugaba bromas a sus pacientes), pero logró que bailara un poco con ella. Incluso se aprendió una frase de la canción y realmente empezó a divertirse también. Pronto estaban las dos en el solitario pasillo limpio, bailando y riéndose de su juego, de los pasos improvisados y torpes que hacían (aunque Eweleïn nunca dejaba de ser elegante, incluso haciendo pasos ridículos).

Ezarel, que pretendía cruzar el pasillo, se detuvo y las miró, sorprendido. ¿Cómo lograba Erika hacer sonreír de ese modo a Eweleïn? Se veían tan felices... De repente lo invadieron unos celos por esa felicidad. Decidió no interrumpirlas y volver sobre sus pasos.

Pero alguien más sí las interrumpió después.

—Erika, Eweleïn —las llamó una voz autoritaria.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron en seco y trastabillaron. Patinaron con el último sector húmedo del piso limpio y, antes de caer, Erika sujetó a Eweleïn de manera protectora para que no se golpeara; pero a cambio se golpeó ella misma la cabeza, con el cubo de agua que había usado para limpiar, que derramó su contenido en el suelo.

Miiko contuvo una risa.

Eweleïn se levantó al instante, acomodándose el cabello y la ropa, y recuperó su seriedad.

—Lo lamento, Miiko —se disculpó la elfa, lo más digna posible.

Erika seguía en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza golpeada, con la parte superior de su ropa mojada por el cubo de agua. La kitsune las examinó a las dos con la mirada y contuvo una risita otra vez. Aquello sí que era curioso, muy curioso.

—Solo quería hablar un momento contigo, Eweleïn.

—Sí, lamento todo esto, sé que no es apropiado.

Miiko sonrió.

—Oh, no, por mí no hay problema... ¿Estás bien, Erika? —preguntó la kitsune.

Entonces a Eweleïn la invadió una puntada en el corazón y miró a Erika. Tan preocupada por mantener su imagen profesional ante Miiko, había dejado de lado a la chica.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe —comentó la faérica, que de pronto ya no estaba tan alegre y sonriente como antes.

Erika se levantó sola y se tocó la zona golpeada. Eweleïn extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Déjame ver...

—No, no te preocupes —le dijo la faérica, con una sonrisa a medias, un gesto que encubría su descontento—. Estoy bien. Por favor, ve a hablar con Miiko. Seguro es importante.

Y con calma, empezó a juntar las cosas que había llevado para limpiar. Miiko seguía mirándolas sin decir nada. Luego, se llevó con ella a Eweleïn a la Sala del Cristal.

Erika se quedó sola, mojada y con una pequeña molestia por el golpe. No podía decidir si estaba triste o molesta por la actitud de Eweleïn y su obsesión con que nadie supiera de su romance, sumado a sus esfuerzos por ser una integrante de la guardia intachable. Para Erika, la elfa ya era una persona increíble, y solo quería tener más momentos con ella como el anterior, cuando lo único importante había sido reír, bailar y estar juntas, antes de que llegara Miiko. Pero no era nada fácil.

Luego de terminar la limpieza, se dirigió a la playa para despejar un poco su mente. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Ezarel sentado en la arena, mirando a un punto lejano, justo al lado de la roca donde ella sabía que ocultaba miel. Tenía un frasco vacío entre sus manos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el chico de pelo azul, en cuanto la vio.

—Te hago la misma pregunta.

—Este es mi sitio, vete a otra parte.

—Oh, disculpa si no soy capaz de ver un solo cartel por aquí que diga "propiedad de Ezarel, el pitufo gruñón".

—No estoy de humor.

—Yo tampoco.

—...

—...

—Pues bien, déjame tranquilo.

Erika se sentó a unos metros de él. Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos quería levantarse e irse.

—¿Eso era miel de Beko? —inquirió la chica, señalando el frasco de Ezarel.

—Sí, ¿qué más? Estaba... algo ansioso —admitió, sin mirarla.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—No.

—Okey.

Los dos se callaron un momento más.

—Estoy... metido en un gran problema —dijo el elfo, al cabo de un momento, como si se lo dijera a sí mismo, como si Erika no estuviera presente, aunque en realidad sí quería que ella lo escuchara, lo necesitaba.

—Y... ¿No tiene solución? —preguntó ella.

—Tal vez no quiero tomar la solución.

Erika lo miró fijamente, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarlo, sin necesidad de que él le explicara con detalles qué le pasaba.

—¿Tienes miedo a la solución?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez estás cómodo con tu problema y la solución te sacaría de esa comodidad. Pensar en eso te pone ansioso y prefieres evitarlo lo mejor que puedes, pero tarde o temprano te termina ahogando.

Ezarel giró lentamente su cabeza para mirarla, perplejo.

—Vaya, no sabía que podías pensar.

Erika frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Me equivoco o no?

Ezarel puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. La faérica no se equivocaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Ez? Sabes que puedes decírmelo.

—¿Para contarle después a tu amiguita vampiro? No, gracias.

—Yo no le digo nada, todo lo que sabe es por su cuenta.

—Necesito olvidarlo, y decirlo no ayuda. —Ezarel cerró los ojos y luego volvió a mirarla—. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te vas a casar con Eweleïn y vivirán felices por siempre? —preguntó con un tono burlón y amargo.

—No es tan sencillo... —Erika bajó la mirada.

A Ezarel le sorprendió esa respuesta, pero como él no le había contado lo que le pasaba, respetó el silencio de la chica. Su expresión triste contrastaba totalmente con la Erika feliz que, unas horas antes, bailaba y reía con su novia en el pasillo. ¿Qué era lo que iba mal entre ellas?

—Sabes, si necesitas volver a hablar, podemos... —dijo ella.

—Claro, después seremos mejores amigos, haremos pijamadas y nos pintaremos las uñas y peinaremos el uno al otro mientras nos contamos nuestros secretos sobre chicos —dijo el elfo, con fastidio.

Erika rio un poco por ese comentario, y su risa se fue apagando cuando algo en lo que había dicho Ezarel le llamó la atención.

¿Secretos sobre "chicos"? ¿No debería haber dicho sobre "chicas"?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Un agradecimiento especial por su apoyo a** **CuttingEdge19 :)**

 **¡Esto recién empieza! Si dejan algún review, con gusto lo voy a leer y veré si subo dos capítulos por semana :D**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	3. La misión de Karenn

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta este capítulo, supongo que no hace falta que ponga advertencias de que es yaoi/yuri y que la historia se puede alejar un poco de la original... En fin, ¡espero que les guste!**

 **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 ** _La misión de Karenn_**

Ezarel tenía claro que la pregunta de Erika había dado en el blanco: sí que tenía miedo de la solución a su problema. Terminar con Nevra, por un lado, sería lo mejor para él porque podría empezar a trabajar en olvidarse del vampiro y seguir con su vida tal como debía ser. Pero por otro lado, volver a ser solo su amigo, su compañero, y verlo tal vez con alguien más... Eso sería insoportable.

Sin embargo, la realidad era que Nevra solo lo quería como amante, ambos lo habían acordado al inicio y así debía ser. Enamorarse de él no estaba en sus planes. Maldita sea, nunca había pensando que pudiera pasarle. Casi parecía una burla del destino, después de lo que había pasado con Eweleïn. Ahora sabía lo que se sentía.

Vamos, que tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, no podía vivir en Nevralandia todo el día...

—¡Ezarel!

Karenn lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres, mocosa?

—¿Has visto a Nevra? Se está escondiendo de mí, ¡lo sé!

Ezarel bufó de fastidio. Justo cuando quería pensar en otra cosa...

—No, no lo vi. Adiós.

—Tú tienes que saber algo...

Ezarel dejó el libro que estaba revisando en la mesa del laboratorio y alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué tengo que saber?

Karenn negó con la cabeza.

—No, olvídalo.

Iba a preguntarle si le había pasado algo a Nevra, pero prefirió tragarse sus palabras. A esa niña no se le escapaba ningún tipo de información y nadie tenía por qué saber de su relación con el vampiro.

Karenn se fue tan pronto como llegó, y por un buen rato, Ezarel pudo concentrarse en su trabajo. Tenía que hacer algunas evaluaciones a los integrantes de su guardia y eran bastantes, así que tenía con lo que entretenerse por el resto del día.

Mientras tanto, Karenn estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Nevra, esperando a que él saliera. Había pensado que si simplemente llamaba a la puerta, su hermano escondería al chico misterioso y entonces se perdería la oportunidad de verlo. Ya lo había intentado en la mañana y él casi la había descubierto. De todos modos, no oía nada más que pasos dentro del cuarto. ¿Estaría solo?

—Si sigues así, tu hermano se enfadará bastante —le dijo Erika, quien la había visto mientras pasaba por allí.

—Calla, él podría escucharnos.

Erika negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahí sale! —susurró.

La vampira agarró a su amiga y la empujó un poco más lejos, para que se escondiera. Nevra salió de su habitación en silencio y con total normalidad. Iba solo. Karenn contuvo sus palabras de frustración. Su hermano no las vio y se fue por el lado contrario del pasillo.

—Voy a seguirlo.

—Mucha suerte.

—Ya es de noche, estoy segura de que se van a encontrar.

—Karenn... Ten cuidado. No olvides que para tu hermano es fácil descubrirte. Diría que es el único que puede hacerlo.

—Aww, eres tierna al preocuparte por mí ❤.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—Oye, tú que querías saber algo de Ezarel, lo vi hace un rato y parecía bastante raro, tenías razón —comentó la vampira.

—Concéntrate en tu hermano y deja a Ez en paz.

—Ay, tú y tus elfos...

—¡No son mis...!

—¡Deja de interrumpir mi misión! ¡Nos vemos mañana! —dijo Karenn antes de desaparecer rápidamente por el pasillo.

* * *

Ezarel pasaba por delante de la herrería, prestando atención únicamente a su cuaderno de notas, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de él y, con una risa en voz baja, lo llevaba hasta el interior de la sala de armas. Nevra lo acorraló contra la pared y le cubrió la boca con una mano. El elfo trató de zafarse pero le era imposible, lo estaba sujetando con fuerza. Le mordió la mano y Nevra contuvo un quejido. El vampiro le indicó que guardara silencio y justo después, la figura de Karenn pasó por la entrada de la herrería, sin detenerse.

Luego de un momento incómodo para Ezarel, Nevra lo soltó y largó una relajada risa. El elfo trató de ignorar lo que le producía esa forma de reír que tenía el vampiro.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué me interrumpes cuando estoy ocupado?

—Sé que estás en tu descanso —replicó Nevra, que miraba hacia donde su hermana se había ido, sonriente—. Mírala, ¿de verdad cree que no me doy cuenta cuando me sigue?

—¿Nos está espiando? —preguntó Ez, alarmado.

—No logra hacerlo, no puede conmigo —respondió Nevra, divertido—. Quiero ver hasta dónde es capaz de llegar...

—Yo prefiero que no —comentó el otro chico—. Esto no es un juego entre esa malcriada y tú.

—Hey, respeta a mi hermana —dijo Nevra con seriedad y después sonrió—. Es como yo, después de todo.

Ezarel pidió paciencia al Oráculo mentalmente, y trató de seguir su camino.

—Espera, quería hablar contigo —lo detuvo el vampiro, sujetándolo del brazo.

—¿Sobre qué? Después habrá tiempo.

—No, después lo único que haces es morder la almohada o hacer que yo lo haga... —dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa maliciosa y demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Ezarel le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

—Cierra la boca.

—Solo quiero saber qué te pasa —dijo Nevra, que ahora hablaba con seriedad—. Algo cambió en ti.

—Me puse otra chaqueta hoy, sí. —Ezarel levantó una ceja, indiferente.

—¡Estoy hablando de algo más!

Sin darse cuenta, Nevra lo estaba acorralando otra vez contra la pared.

—Nevra, si no te apartas lo haré yo ahora mismo.

—Ez...

Para cuando el vampiro se percató de que alguien había llegado, ya era tarde. Jamón los miraba desde la entrada, y no se veía precisamente feliz.

—Ezarel, Nevra, sucios aquí no ser —dijo el ogro, señalándolos—. Usar habitación.

Nevra se despegó de su compañero con las manos en alto y Ezarel no supo si reír o llorar y matarse.

—Sigamos el consejo de Jamón, es un experto en el tema —dijo el jefe de la Guardia Sombra, una vez que ambos abandonaron la herrería.

—Ah, ¿entonces él fue tu maestro? —se burló el elfo, por fin sonriendo, aunque fuera por la burla.

—Tuve uno mejor —Nevra sonrió de costado y lo miró directamente.

—Mira, necesito descansar un poco. Si quieres nos vemos mañana, o no sé, pasado mañana —dijo Ez, que quería escapar de él.

—Pero solo quiero hablar, ¿entiendes? —Nevra frunció el ceño—. ¿Intentas escapar de mí?

—No, no, no... No.

—No tienes que decir "no" tantas veces, ya entendí. —El chico de cabello negro parecía molesto y... ¿decepcionado?—. Hasta mañana. Descansa bien, mientras puedas —agregó, ahora con una mirada sugestiva.

Y se despidió del elfo con un simple beso en la frente. Ezarel quedó petrificado. Ese beso había sido... ¿dulce? ¿Desde cuándo Nevra se despedía así y no con una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja, un beso que lo dejaba sin aire o una palmada en el trasero (que, de hecho, era lo que Ezarel más odiaba)?

Seguir escapando de hablar seriamente con él, solo empeoraría las cosas, y lo sabía.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no veo mucha respuesta, mis queridos lectores fantasma xD Siempre me gusta saber lo que piensan aunque sea con un follow o fav :)**

 **CuttingEdge19: solo te puedo decir que sí se viene lo bueno, no sé si va a sorprenderte pero, en todo caso, a mí me encantó escribirlo jaja Gracias por tu review :D**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	4. Corazón de hielo

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 ** _Corazón de hielo_**

—Quería disculparme contigo —dijo Eweleïn, con un semblante triste, a Erika—. Sé que a veces soy demasiado fría. Lo lamento.

Las dos chicas estaban en el cuarto de la faérica, Erika alimentaba a su familiar y Eweleïn ni siquiera había tomado asiento desde su llegada. Permanecía frente a ella, claramente incómoda.

—No estoy molesta —aclaró la chica de ojos violeta—. Ven, siéntate.

—Pero, espera... No puedes dejarlo pasar así...

Eweleïn esperaba que Erika le reclamara algo, que se enfadara, que incluso le dijera que ya estaba cansada; no porque quisiera verla mal, sino porque sabía que tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta. Sin embargo, Erika siempre era comprensiva, siempre estaba para ayudarla, para protegerla y tratarla con el cariño que nunca antes le habían dado... La elfa sentía que tenía en sus manos un corazón luminoso y lleno de amor, de sentimientos fuertes y sinceros. Ese era el corazón de Erika. Y tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Sobre todo porque sabía lo que se sentía.

—Leïn, no te preocupes por eso. ¡No te he visto en todo el día! No quiero desperdiciar este momento hablando de cosas que ya pasaron.

Erika extendió sus brazos desde la cama y Eweleïn se sentó a su lado para abrazarla. La faérica acomodó su mejilla en el hombro de su novia, luego de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de la elfa, y una sonrisa se desplegó en sus labios, con los ojos cerrados. Eweleïn también sonrió, al menos podía hacerla feliz un momento. Acarició su cabello castaño y lentamente fue deshaciendo las trenzas de la chica. Erika se estaba relajando tanto con esa atención que parecía dormida.

—¿De qué hablaste con Miiko? —preguntó con su voz adormilada.

—Tendré una misión fuera de Eel, la próxima semana.

Erika abrió sus ojos violeta e hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Oooh, eso no es justo...

—Vamos, no seas una niñita —dijo Leïn, sonriendo de costado.

—Sí, sé que hay muchas personas que necesitan de ti, pero yo me siento muy sola cuando te vas.

—¿Y qué hay de Karenn, Alajéa...? —inquirió la enfermera.

—Son mis amigas, ¡pero yo quiero estar contigo! ¿Por qué me preguntas por ellas? ¿Estás celosa?

—Por supuesto que no... —Eweleïn frunció el ceño, sus mejillas con un suave tono rosado.

Erika rio.

—Mientes bien, ¿eh? ¿Y con quién vas?

—Miiko mencionó a Leiftan y Valarian.

La faérica se enderezó y la tomó de las mejillas para besarla.

—Muy bien. Al menos me dejas tranquila al saber que va Leiftan, sé que si necesitas algo, él podrá ayudarte —dijo Erika, acariciando una oreja de la otra chica.

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Voy a aprovechar la visita al pueblo para una investigación personal. Además, no está muy lejos y todavía falta una semana.

—Oh, y entonces... —Erika estaba a punto de proponerle que pasaran juntas el rato.

—Entonces, ahora me voy, tengo que ir al mercado... Lo siento —dijo Eweleïn, con una sonrisa triste.

—Pero... ¿Al menos me dejas acompañarte?

—Será algo rápido, no creo que...

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación, interrumpiendo a las chicas.

—¡Erikaaa!

—Es Alajéa...

—No te preocupes, yo me voy al mercado. Nos vemos más tarde —dijo la elfa.

—Pero...

Erika se resignó y fue a abrir la puerta. Alajéa parecía sorprendida de ver a Eweleïn allí, y de que Erika tuviera el cabello completamente suelto (no llevaba sus trenzas).

—¡¿Te sientes bien?! —preguntó la sirena, preocupada, a la chica de ojos violeta.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, Eweleïn está aquí, así que por un momento creí que estabas enferma...

—Así que soy el símbolo de la enfermedad...

—Eweleïn. —Erika la regañó con la mirada.

—Bueno, es que creo que tiene que pasar algo muy serio para que atiendas a un paciente en su habitación —explicó Alajéa.

—Erika está bien, solo conversaba con ella. Nos vemos después.

Erika hizo un ademán de saludarla con un beso, pero recordó que Alajéa no sabía nada y no debía saberlo, y se resignó también a despedirse con un simple adiós.

—¡No sabía que eran buenas amigas! Creí que no le caías bien por, ya sabes, lo de Ezarel. Él sentía algo por ti, ¿o no? —comentó la sirena, confundida.

Parecía que Alajéa vivía bastante en las nubes, porque la mayoría ya estaba al tanto de la "muy buena amistad" entre Erika y Eweleïn (y Ezarel y Karenn eran los únicos que sabían que en realidad eran novias).

—Él no sentía nada por mí. Estamos hablando de Ezarel...

—¿Entonces ella no te odia?

—¿No crees que es muy tonto odiar a alguien por el chico o chica que te gusta?

—Tienes razón, uno no elije a quien querer —dijo Allie, y Erika consideró que eran palabras sabias.

* * *

—Odio estar enamorado —dijo para sí mismo Ezarel, buscando algo en una pila de recetas antiguas en el laboratorio—. Tengo que encontrar esa receta...

—Vaya, sabía que descubriría qué te pasaba, pero no tan pronto —dijo una chica.

Ezarel se asustó, dejó caer todos los papeles que tenía y se odió a sí mismo por comportarse como un completo idiota. Se giró hacia cierta faérica de ojos violeta, que se estaba riendo despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, espiando mis pensamientos? —cuestionó el elfo, y luego de una breve reflexión notó que había dicho una estupidez.

—Claro, porque puedo leer tu mente, por supuesto —dijo Erika, con una sonrisa burlona—. Bueno, está bien, digamos que fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

—¿Siempre haces esto? ¿Estar detrás de mí esperando que diga algo idiota en voz alta?

—Ezarel, ¿de qué hablas? Llegué hace diez minutos y te dije: "hola, Ez", pero lo único que hacías era refunfuñar, así que decidí no molestarte y seguir con mis cosas.

El elfo se llevó una mano al rostro. Erika se sorprendió de no oír un contraataque por parte del alquimista. ¿En serio? Él siempre quería tener la última palabra.

—No oíste nada —dijo simplemente, con una mirada amenazante.

—¿En serio crees que, después de todo este tiempo, vaya por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo lo que oí? —inquirió la chica, molesta.

—No, sé que no lo harías. Aunque creo que lo tendría merecido.

Erika supo que se estaba refiriendo al beso de la poción de olvido. Suspiró y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Creo que no te quedó claro que nunca voy a vengarme por lo que me hiciste. Ni siquiera de una manera tan idiota —comentó con seriedad—. Seguramente tendría un plan mucho mejor —agregó, sonriendo otra vez.

Ezarel también suspiró.

—¿Te ayudo con algo? ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó ella.

—Nada en especial...

—No voy a insistir. —Erika se encogió de hombros.

Ezarel dudó unos segundos.

—Necesito una receta que he visto una vez, pero jamás usé.

—¿Cuál es?

Ezarel se puso de cuclillas para recoger los papeles que había tirado, y sin mirarla, respondió:

—La del corazón de hielo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Y gracias a** **Lia-Rosenrot y a Princesa Kurai por el apoyo! :D**

 **Sé que son capítulos cortos, pero tan pronto como pueda voy a actualizar más seguido.**

 **Supongo que ya se imaginan más o menos para qué lado va la historia... *música de suspenso* Ok, no xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	5. Un juego

**Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 ** _Un juego_**

Nevra salió de las duchas comunes y sonrió lentamente. Sabía que su hermana andaba cerca. Su sonrisa se esfumó por un momento, esperaba de verdad que Karenn no fuera capaz de ir tan lejos como para entrar a las duchas de hombres. ¿No lo haría, no? Era muy pequeña para ver esas cosas...

Ya en el pasillo, se encontró con su amigo.

—Nevra.

—Hey, Valk.

—¿Has visto a Ezarel?

Y sintió que Karenn estaba por ahí.

—No, no.

La vampira los oía desde su escondite. "Tal vez Valkyon es su amante y lo están disimulando. Nah, necesito pruebas contundentes", pensaba la chica. Y los dos amigos ni siquiera se miraban como si ocultaran algo.

—Creí que tú lo sabrías porque ust...

—¡AAAH, JA, JA, QUÉ IDIOTA! ¡Olvidé algo en las duchas, nos vemos luego! —exclamó el vampiro, tapando con su voz lo que Valkyon estuvo a punto de decir.

Valkyon quedó muy confuso por el comportamiento del jefe de la Guardia Sombra, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Karenn, frustrada, decidió tomar un descanso de la investigación. Tenía misiones reales que cumplir, aunque para ella la más jugosa fuera la de descubrir al amante de Nevra.

Mientras tanto, el vampiro se hacía varias preguntas. ¿Valkyon se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía con Ezarel? ¿Karenn habría captado esa idea? Bueno, era cierto que a veces Nevra se arriesgaba y le lanzaba miraditas al elfo durante reuniones o incluso misiones donde estaban con Valkyon, pero creía que había sido discreto. Bien, vamos, en realidad Valkyon tenía que haber notado algo, los conocía de años. Tal vez debía averiguarlo.

No había mentido, en verdad no había visto a Ezarel, hacía unos días que no lo veía más que de paso. El elfo estaba actuando muy raro. Tal vez no sabía cómo decirle que terminaran. Era una posible explicación para que lo evitara tanto...

Recordó el día en el que había empezado su aventura con él...

 _/Unos meses atrás/_

Estaban en una misión en la que participaban los dos, fuera de Eel, en un campamento. Era la última noche que pasaban allí porque ya habían alcanzado el objetivo de la misión con éxito y podían volver a casa al día siguiente. Al aire libre y bajo la escasa luz nocturna, Nevra y Ez charlaban pasada la medianoche, tomando algo a modo de pequeña celebración.

—Te ves de lo peor últimamente —comentó el vampiro, con cierta sonrisa burlona.

—Tsss, no es cierto —replicó el elfo, con la espalda descansando en un árbol.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Erika?

A Ezarel le cambió brevemente la expresión, y luego solo hubo resignación en sus ojos.

—Es mejor que ya no piense en ella.

Nevra alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Todavía no te perdonó?

Ups, había tocado un tema sensible. Pero Ezarel no se veía molesto por eso.

—Parece que no era el único interesado en ella —confesó.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas de Valkyon?

—Hablo de la última persona que podrías imaginarte. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa ahora?

—Mientras te haga sentir mejor...

—Oh, qué tierno eres —comentó Ezarel con una sonrisa torcida—. Te preocupas por mí.

—No tanto como tú por mí —replicó el vampiro—. "¿Dónde está Nevra? ¿Se hizo daño?" —agregó, imitando la voz del elfo.

—No seas idiota, creí que habías quedado atrapado en el desastre —se justificó, recordando la misión el día anterior, cuando creyó que su compañero estaba muerto—. Todo por querer ser el caballero que salva a la damisela en apuros... ¿Nunca te cansas, verdad?

Ezarel se soltó el cabello azul y lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros, algo que hacía cuando estaba un poco estresado o cansado. Ese gesto captó toda la atención de su amigo. Nevra siempre había pensado que el elfo era atractivo, pero ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo. Apartó la mirada un momento, para seguir la conversación.

—Y al final, no conseguí ni siquiera un premio de consuelo. Resulta que a mi "damisela en apuros" no le gustan los hombres —dijo el vampiro, y luego se largó a reír suavemente.

Ezarel puso los ojos como platos al oír eso, pero Nevra no pudo interpretar por qué. De repente, tenía muchas ganas de pasar sus dedos por ese cabello azul y aparentemente sedoso. Sin darse cuenta, se estaba acercando poco a poco a su amigo.

—Pues, por una vez que te den calabazas... —murmuró el elfo, distraídamente.

No parecía darse cuenta del movimiento del vampiro y se quedó paralizado al sentir los dedos del chico invadiendo su cabello con una caricia. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? No pudo reaccionar rápido, la mano de Nevra pasó por su larga oreja y se quedó en su mejilla, y luego, sin más, sintió los labios del vampiro sobre los suyos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese idiota? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo así? ¡¿Y por qué besaba tan bien?! La última pregunta quedó callada bajo un repentino enojo y Ezarel se quitó de encima a su compañero con un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Aaahh, por el Cristal! —Nevra cruzó sus brazos sobre su abdomen, adolorido—. Bueno, valió la pena.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡No soy una mujer! ¡Estás borracho! —Ezarel estaba muy enfadado, confundido y sonrojado.

—Ya sé que no eres mujer, idiota... No estoy borracho.

—Ooh, ¡qué bueno saberlo, gracias por el dato! —dijo el otro, con un ácido sarcasmo.

Ezarel agradecía que el campamento estuviera algo lejos de allí. No podía sacarse la sensación del beso de Nevra... y el maldito vampiro no parecía arrepentirse.

—Solo me dieron ganas de besarte y lo hice. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

—Eres un completo imbécil, ¿crees que puedes ir por la vida besando a quien quieras solo porque...?

—¿Porque qué? —Nevra lo desafió con la mirada y luego rio, lo que puso peor a Ez—. Ya, admito que estuve mal, no volveré a tocarte. Prometido.

—Mejor para ti. —El tono de Ezarel era amenazante, pero su sonrojo le quitaba cualquier tipo de apariencia intimidante para Nevra.

—Es una pena, porque volvería a hacerlo...

Luego de un tenso silencio, una sonrisa se encendió en el rostro del elfo, una que asustó ligeramente a su compañero.

—¿Tú quieres jugar conmigo realmente? Porque vas a perder... —le advirtió, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Un juego? Mmmm, no estaría mal... —Nevra quiso parecer relajado como instantes atrás, pero se sentía algo alarmado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿De qué?

—¿De querer jugar conmigo? —preguntó, su mirada verde era sugestiva.

Su corazón se había acelerado un poco y estaba entendiendo lo que el elfo quería decirle, pero no podía pensarlo con claridad. Solo quería decir que sí... Y no tuvo que hacerlo en voz alta.

Ezarel, cuya intención era solamente incomodarlo hasta espantarlo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo estaba atrayendo más. Y tenerlo así, a su merced... Ez no supo qué se apoderó de él en ese entonces. Solo lo tomó de la bufanda y lo atrajo para besarlo apasionadamente. Toda su capacidad de razonar se desconectó de él.

Ahora era Nevra quien estaba con la espalda contra el árbol, entregado al beso del elfo. No podía decirle que parara, no quería pedirle que parara. Cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que siempre había deseado aquello...

 _/En el presente/_

Nevra se sonrojó fuertemente al recordar el resto de aquella noche. Decir que Ezarel le había enseñado un par de cosas desde ese entonces, era decir poco.

Pero si ese juego que tanto le gustaba tenía que terminar, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Suspiró, apoyado en la pared del pasillo. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Que viva el yaoi 7u7** **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	6. Ella

**¡Hola otra vez! Disculpas por la tardanza, tuve unos días atareados :S Pero en fin, ¡esto continúa! Espero que les guste** ❤

 **Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov. Este capítulo puede tener spoilers de Ezarel de los últimos episodios en el juego.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

 ** _Ella_**

—Ezarel, perdóname que te lo diga, pero me parece una locura. Una completa estupidez.

—¿Acaso te pedí tu opinión? Creo que no.

—No, está bien, adelante, manipula tus sentimientos con una poción. Yo solo creo que podría tener consecuencias graves, lo sé por experiencia.

—¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto?

—Porque sí, estúpido, porque... te tengo aprecio, a pesar de que a veces quisiera darte un puñetazo. —Erika suspiró, negando con la cabeza—. De todos modos, no te preocupes, no voy a detenerte.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

Ezarel se veía deprimido ahora. Erika comprendió que no quería llegar a usar una poción, pero tampoco quería vivir con el dolor.

—Ez, según lo poco que sé, si estás así porque...

—No trates de entenderlo —la interrumpió él, brusco.

—Escúchame bien, idiota, esto es lo único que voy a decirte: sea lo que sea que sientas en tu corazón, puedes sobrevivir a ello. Mírame, yo lo hice. ¡A mí me habría encantado tener un corazón de hielo desde que llegué aquí! Y si yo pude soportar lo que soporté, ¿por qué tú no?

Dichas aquellas palabras, Erika se retiró del sitio, dejando a Ezarel aún más atormentado que antes.

Ella no sabía de quién demonios estaba enamorado el elfo, pero no quería meterse más. Ya tenía bastante con sus propios problemas.

 _/Viajemos un poco a los pensamientos de Erika/_

Después de entrar en la enfermería sigilosamente, vi a Eweleïn dándome la espalda mientras preparaba unos bálsamos curativos. No había notado mi presencia y no había nadie más, así que aproveché para darle una sorpresa. Llegué hasta ella, puse mis manos en su cintura y le besé el cuello, que estaba descubierto ya que tenía el cabello sobre un hombro. Ella se asustó y dio un respingo. Se volteó, con los ojos como platos, y al ver que era yo, frunció el ceño.

—Erika...

No parecía contenta.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte... —me disculpé, apenada.

—No, es solo que... No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Continuó con sus bálsamos como si nada. Esa actitud no me puso especialmente feliz, de hecho, me decepcionaba un poco y me entristecía que fuera fría conmigo en varias ocasiones como aquella. Porque no era la primera vez que actuaba así conmigo.

—Sabes, no sé cómo son los noviazgos en este mundo, pero en el mío un simple beso no es molesto, es una muestra de cariño —dije, harta de tragarme lo que tenía ganas de decirle—. Sé que no quieres que nadie más se entere de esto, pero podrías por lo menos...

Eweleïn volvió a mirarme.

—Ya te pedí disculpas. Lo lamento.

—No pareces lamentarlo —repliqué, aún molesta.

—Erika... —me nombró, perpleja por mi actitud.

—Solo... Si no me quieres, dime la verdad, no quiero añadir a mi lista de dolor un corazón roto —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso fue todo. Me fui a paso rápido de allí, directo a mi habitación.

 _/Volvamos con Ezarel/_

El alquimista se había quedado pensando bastante en lo que le había dicho Erika. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Se había metido con Nevra en algo que no era serio y ahora debía soportar las consecuencias. Parecía el maldito karma. Él no le había hecho mal a Eweleïn a propósito, pero ahora estaba en la misma situación de mierda y la entendía perfectamente. Menos mal que ahora ella tenía alguien que la quería de verdad.

¿Tal vez habría esperanza para él también? ¿O tendría que soportar el dolor otra vez, como con aquella humana de la que se había enamorado en el pasado? ¿Por qué su corazón hacía tan malas elecciones?

—Ez, ¿podemos hablar? —Nevra lo había ido a buscar—. Espera, no es una pregunta, _tenemos_ que hablar.

—Ahora no p...

—Ahora —dijo el vampiro, sin dar lugar a peros.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el elfo, resignado.

—En mi cuarto.

—Nevra, no es momento...

—Dije que quiero hablar, literalmente. Solo quiero privacidad.

El vampiro le dio la espalda y se fue rumbo a su cuarto. De repente, los nervios asaltaron al peliazul. Nevra ni siquiera le había sonreído. Parecía que de verdad quería hablar seriamente y Ezarel no tenía ganas de descubrir de qué.

Sin llamar la atención, unos minutos después, fue hasta la habitación de su amante. Nevra estaba muy serio, sentado sobre su cama, pero le sonrió levemente cuando lo vio entrar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Siéntate si quieres.

—No. Me estás poniendo nervioso, ¿qué te pasa? —exigió saber el elfo.

Entonces, Nevra esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ay, estoy embarazada —dijo con voz aguda, como si fuera una chica, y luego se rio de la expresión atónita de Ezarel—. Es broma, idiota. Solo quiero romper el hielo un poco.

—Nevra, no estoy de humor para bromas.

—Justo lo dices tú...

Ezarel se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Sentía ese imán que parecía empujarlo hacia el vampiro. Quería tomarle una mano, saludarlo con un beso, tocarle el pelo y apartárselo un poco de la frente, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Eso no podían hacer. Eso era cariño. Y resistirse era tan difícil, justamente, como ser un imán que no quiere pegarse a un metal.

—Habla ya, por favor. Tengo trabajo y tú también.

—Escucha... —Nevra miró a otra parte—. La cosa es que... Me enamoré...

Ezarel tosió como si así pudiera tapar el latido fuerte de su corazón. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Era otra broma? Sintió que se sonrojaba un poco.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Sí, estoy enamorado —afirmó Nevra—. Sé que suena loco, jamás creí que me pasaría, pero ella...

A Ezarel se le vino el mundo abajo.

 _Ella._

¿Ella?

¿Quién?

—Quiero arriesgarme con ella —continuó Nev, que parecía nervioso también—. No creo que te interesen estos detalles, pero en fin, si surge algo serio con esta chica... Me gustaría que eso pasara. Así que... Supongo que tenemos que dejar todo esto. Seguro que a ti te dará igual, pero tenía que decírtelo. Fue divertido.

Ezarel se estaba muriendo por dentro. Era como si se hubiera tragado pociones explosivas y estuvieran estallando en cada parte de su cuerpo, sobre todo en su corazón. Sentía un ardor en los ojos, pero lo retuvo lo mejor posible.

—¿Estás bien, Ez? Te ves pálido... —Nevra le tocó la mejilla.

—¡Sí, estoy perfectamente! —Ezarel apartó la cara—. No me toques.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—Puede ser. Eso no importa, oye, me alegro MUCHO por ti. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Le temblaban las manos.

—No, espera, no te ves bien...

Nevra intentó detenerlo, preocupado, pero Ezarel lo esquivó.

—Te he dicho que no me toques. Se acabó.

Cuando por fin estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él, dejó caer una lágrima.

Y más allá, sentado otra vez en su cama, Nevra hizo lo mismo. Porque estar tan enamorado de ese elfo... era más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me voy lentamente de aquí, nos leemos la próxima... *se va en puntas de pie*.**


	7. Te amo

**¡Hola! Antes de empezar quería decirles que para los que quieran saber cómo empezó todo entre Erika y Eweleïn y entender mejor lo que pasa entre ellas (y también saber cómo Ezarel las descubrió) pueden pasar a leer mi one-shot "Te quiero" que está disponible en esta página. Solo tienen que hacer click en mi nombre de usuario y lo van a encontrar entre mis fics. Esta historia continúa a partir de ese one-shot.**

 **Sin más, ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Te amo_**

 _/De regreso con Erika/_

Cuando me fui a mi cuarto, no oí que Eweleïn me pidiera quedarme, pero claro, ella no quería que estuviera cerca. Mi familiar, echado en mi cama, me vio llorando y voló hacia mí para consolarme.

—No sé qué hice mal... —le dije a mi querido sowige mientras lo acariciaba, buscando consuelo—. Tal vez... sigue amando a Ezarel. Y yo... —No pude seguir hablando y me cubrí los ojos con un brazo, llorando—. Ella es la persona más importante que tengo ahora. Y ya perdí tanto...

Tan inmersa en mi tristeza, no había oído mi puerta abrirse, por lo que el suave toque de una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó. Ella estaba a mi lado. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decirle. ¿Me había escuchado? Sin duda.

Se sentó a mi lado, en el borde de mi cama. Se veía seria, y me preparé para escuchar lo que temía: que ya no quería estar conmigo.

Pero ella acarició mi mejilla con dulzura y enjugó mis lágrimas con sus finos dedos, despojados de los guantes que solía llevar.

—Lo siento... —murmuró—. Te he estado hiriendo y no te lo mereces. Solo pensaba en mí misma.

Bajé la mirada.

—Puedes decirme la verdad. Yo entiendo que no puedas olvidarlo —dije en voz baja.

Tenía que ser comprensiva con Leïn. Nuestro romance no había tenido raíces sanas: ella estaba enamorada de Ezarel, Ezarel se estaba volviendo cercano a mí, y yo me había enamorado de ella. Me dolía pensar que tal vez se había dejado llevar conmigo para poder olvidar al alquimista. Pero también tenía que ponerme en sus zapatos. Ella tenía el corazón herido.

—No, no es eso... —Eweleïn tomó una de mis manos entre las de ella—. Es que... No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

Fruncí el ceño y me sequé una lágrima.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A esto. —Le dio un suave apretón a mis manos—. Bueno, es vergonzoso... No estoy acostumbrada a que...

—¿A que te demuestren cariño...?

Ahora ella bajó la mirada, entristecida, sin responder a mi pregunta.

—Cuando me tocaban, no era porque detrás de esos gestos hubiera un sentimiento de cariño o de amor —continuó en voz baja.

No sabía si se refería solo a Ezarel de manera indirecta o si también se refería a otras personas en su pasado, pero me dolió oír aquello.

—Pero en fin, eso era porque yo lo permitía. Ahora no puedo cambiar lo que viví. Pero no quiero...

—No quieres que vuelva a pasarte lo mismo —completé sus palabras—. No quieres volver a sufrir por alguien.

Ella levantó la vista hacia mí y asintió con suavidad.

—Erika... Lo siento tanto... —Parecía realmente triste—. No quiero ser tan importante para ti. No quiero hacerte sufrir. Soy demasiado fría...

—No, no eres fría, tienes miedo. Conmigo no va a pasarte lo mismo, Leïn —me apresuré a decirle—. Aunque... no puedo decir lo mismo por mí. Tal vez no puedas tener los sentimientos que yo tengo por ti. Pero quiero que sepas que no me importa correr ese riesgo. —Las lágrimas me brotaron otra vez.

—Eres una idiota —soltó, frunciendo el ceño. Tomé aire profundamente al escuchar eso—. ¿Cómo puedes decir que tal vez no puedo tener los mismos sentimientos por ti? Tú sabes que te amo —agregó después, secando mis lágrimas por segunda vez.

Sus palabras fueron como uno de sus bálsamos, directo en mi corazón. Pegamos nuestras frentes y acaricié su larga oreja con la punta de mis dedos.

—No, no lo sabía —musité—. No me lo habías dicho antes...

—Te amo —me susurró al oído—. ¿Me dejas besarte?

Asentí suavemente y sus labios se unieron a los míos. Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su sedoso cabello y su lengua acarició la mía. Sus besos eran imposibles de olvidar.

—Yo también te amo —murmuré sobre sus labios—. Déjame demostrártelo.

* * *

Ezarel se estaba duchando, con la esperanza de que el agua se llevara sus lágrimas y las palabras de Nevra que se repetían en su mente.

Enamorado. ¿Desde qué momento Nevra estaba enamorado? ¿Y quién era la chica? Obviamente, no podía ser Erika. Y de cualquier manera, ¿qué más daba? Saber quién era no iba a ayudarlo a superar su corazón roto.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tenía que resignarse y, en lo posible, olvidarlo.

Olvidarlo...

Ni siquiera la reserva completa de miel de la despensa lo podría ayudar.

Al día siguiente, volvió a verlo en el desayuno, pero fingió estar distraído. Nevra hablaba con una chica. Así que era ella. Debía ser ella. Por la manera en la que le sonreía...

—Así que... ¿Lo tuyo con Nevra terminó? —preguntó Valkyon, que estaba sentado en la misma mesa, con una expresión indiferente.

—Sí, ya sabes... —Ezarel hizo un gesto vago con la mano, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo y lo miró—. No, espera, ¿cómo sabes siquiera que estábamos juntos?

Valkyon se encogió de hombros mientras comía.

—Me di cuenta.

Ezarel se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Soy un completo idiota.

—¿Te sorprende que se haya quedado con una chica?

—No, tienes razón. Debí haberlo imaginado desde el principio.

Valkyon ya no parecía tan indiferente, se veía algo preocupado por su amigo.

—Ánimo. Yo creí que estabas interesado en Erika. Todavía tienes posibilidad.

Ezarel tenía ganas de contradecirlo, pero prefirió callarse. La chica —o tal vez era mejor llamarla "la novia"— de Nevra se estaba riendo de algo que el vampiro le había dicho, y Ezarel ya quería cortarse el brazo con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió Valkyon, poniéndose de pie. Se detuvo un segundo y miró al elfo, que estaba sumido en la miseria—. Oye, no me gusta fijarme en esas cosas, pero ustedes siempre fueron muy obvios para mí, y... Nevra no mira a esa chica como te mira a ti —fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, tranquilo como siempre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **En serio, si llegaste hasta este capítulo, te agradezco :D**

 **Todavía le falta para el final a esto, pero mientras tanto, ¿les gustaría algún extra? Algo que les gustaría que pase, o que quieran leer, sobre estos chicos y sus elfos xD Siempre estoy dispuesta a leer sugerencias!**

 ** _Princesa Kurai:_ en el próximo capítulo creo que vas a entender mejor por qué Nevra le dijo todo eso a Ezarel. En realidad sí, los dos son bastante ciegos jajaja Y mi trabajo es hacerlos sufrir xD Ok, no todo será sufrimiento, no soy tan mala (¿o sí?) xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	8. Un trato

**Ya sé, me tardé en actualizar otra vez... Peeero acá estamos!** **Espero que les guste** ❤

 **Nota: lo que está escrito en _cursiva_ es un recuerdo.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Un trato_**

La novia de Nevra, Meira, una preciosa ninfa, sonreía mientras lo miraba, sentada con él a la mesa.

—Entonces, espero que de verdad me pagues por esto —dijo, tocándole el brazo, para seguir su papel.

—Te dije que te iba a conseguir ese maldito familiar legendario y lo voy a hacer —respondió Nevra, con una sonrisa falsa—. Además, ser mi "novia" ya es suficiente paga, ¿no?

—No es eso lo único que quiero de ti... —Le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa sugestiva.

—Maldita codiciosa...

Ella fingió una risa, y volvió a acariciarle un brazo. Nevra comprobó que Ezarel los había visto. El elfo no parecía interesado.

—¿Quieres darle celos a tu amigo? Qué idiota —dijo Meira, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—Dijimos que no habrían preguntas de ese tipo —resaltó Nevra—. O bajo el precio.

—No, no, un trato es un trato. ¿Tenemos que estar así hasta que se vaya?

—Sí, cariño... —dijo él, con sarcasmo en aquel "cariño".

Pues, tal como se lo temía, a Ezarel parecía darle igual.

De todos modos, tenía que fingir que estaba enamorado de esa chica y que quería algo serio con ella, porque eso era lo que le había dicho a Ezarel. Una completa mentira. Lo cierto era que no había querido salir herido. Había visto al elfo comportarse extraño en las últimas semanas y había llegado a la conclusión de que Ez seguramente quería terminar con él. Entonces, se había adelantado. ¿Y qué mejor que ocultar sus sentimientos con una mentirita piadosa? O mejor dicho, ¿y qué peor?

Luego de un tiempo, diría que ella ya no lo quería y fin de la historia. Tal vez, incluso, ya no estaría enamorado de Ezarel.

El alquimista se levantó de la mesa poco después que Valkyon y se retiró de la cantina. Nevra se puso serio otra vez y Meira se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, ya que no debía dejar su papel aunque Ezarel estuviera ausente.

Unos días después, Erika estaba despidiéndose de Eweleïn en la Gran Puerta. La enfermera, Leiftan, Valarian y algunos otros miembros se irían a una misión fuera de Eel, tal como Ewe le había contado a Erika. La chica de ojos violeta estaba un poco nerviosa. No era la primera vez que se separaban, pero cada vez había más peligros allá afuera. Ya se había encargado de despedirse apropiadamente de ella esa mañana, pero ahora sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. No quería dejarla ir.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, volveremos muy pronto —le aseguró Leiftan, tan dulce como siempre.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso espero. Tengan mucho cuidado. Si necesitan apoyo, soy la primera en la lista.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, siempre que Miiko lo apruebe. —Leiftan le dedicó una sonrisa gentil.

Erika también le sonrió y luego se dirigió a su novia.

—Cuídate.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. Iremos a ayudar, eso es todo.

—Leïn, te amo, ¿sabes? —le dijo en voz baja, para que solo ella la escuchara.

La elfa le tomó una mano y la presionó con fuerza.

—Y yo a ti. Mantente lejos de los problemas.

Erika rio y, finalmente, la dejó ir. Sería una semana complicada y sobre todo solitaria, pero no sería la primera vez.

—Tranquila, no se va a la guerra —le dijo alguien al oído.

Se giró y vio a Ezarel. El elfo le entregó a uno de los participantes de la misión un costal y el grupo partió fuera del C.G.

—¿Cómo estás, corazón de hielo? —preguntó, con cierta burla.

Ez le lanzó una mirada fulminante y ella ni se inmutó.

—No has hecho esa estúpida poción, ¿o sí? —inquirió la chica.

—No. Ya es tarde.

—Lo lamento.

—¿Realmente?

—Sí. Ya te dije que sí me importas, aunque parezca increíble.

—¿Entonces me das un abrazo de mejor amiga? No, mentira, no me toques.

—Ja, ja, ya quítate tu máscara de "nada me afecta", Ezarel.

Ez no dijo nada por un momento. Los dos estaban cruzados de brazos, lado a lado, mirando hacia la Gran Puerta.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó él.

—No, no... Por ahora.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo?

—Me parece bien.

* * *

 _Ezarel estaba algo deprimido. A veces le sucedía, a veces le atacaban los sentimientos negativos. Recordaba cosas malas, fantasmas del pasado venían a su mente, o pensaba en Erika y lo que le había hecho con aquella maldita poción de olvido... Y no tenía ganas de levantarse. No era algo que pudiera mostrarle a alguien. Si salía ahí afuera, en la rutina de la guardia, seguía siendo el elfo que podía gastar bromas y partirse de risa de lo que quisiera. Pero cuando nadie lo veía..._

 _Sin contar a Nevra, que en ese momento estaba en su cuarto, ya vestido con su atuendo y listo para empezar el día, después de una noche agitada entre los dos. Ezarel también se había vestido, pero seguía sentado en su cama, mirando la ventana, con una mirada perdida. Nevra había notado su repentino silencio. El vampiro se le acercó a sus espaldas, sobre la cama, y lo rodeó con sus brazos._

 _—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Nevra, con dulzura en la voz._

 _—Nada importante._

 _—¿No vas a salir?_

 _—No._

 _Nevra le acarició la mejilla y Ezarel se preguntó si el vampiro había olvidado que no podían ser cariñosos. Pero su caricia resultaba reconfortante, ¿y por qué no?_

 _—Bueno, todavía es temprano. No sé en qué estás pensando, pero te lo haré olvidar un rato —le dijo el vampiro._

 _Se dejó llevar. Nevra lo recostó en la cama, debajo de él, y lo besó en los labios. Y eso fue todo. Lo besó lentamente, lo besó con calma, por lo que pareció una hora entera. Lo besó sin buscar nada más, como si no hubiera nada más, como si no existiera el tiempo. Lo besó hasta que le ardieron y se le hincharon un poco los labios, hasta que el elfo sintió rara la piel sin el contacto de la boca del otro, hasta que realmente se cansaron y quedaron abrazados, recuperando el aire._

 _La angustia se había ido. Solo existía Nevra._

Recordar ese tipo de gestos por parte de Nevra le hacía muy mal. Y ahora, otra vez en la cama, pero esta vez solo, no había besos que levantaran su ánimo. No había nada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Un poco sad, ¿no? *Saca la botella de clorox* xD**

 **Hoy salió el episodio 20 de Eldarya en español, y mañana seguro sale el 21 en el servidor francés, ¿alguien más ya quiere ver las imágenes nuevas? ¿De qué team son? ¿Están del lado del bien o del mal? xD Yo soy fiel a mi elfo** ❤

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	9. Esa sensación

**Aviso: este capítulo puede tener ciertas escenas de violencia.**

 **No creo que les moleste, pero por las dudas :) Nadie supera el sadismo de Chinomiko, claro xD ¿Ya vieron los spoilers del episodio 21? Lo que nos espera... D:**

 **Ya, los dejo leer~**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

 ** _Esa sensación_**

—¿Por qué tienes una novia falsa?

Nevra se sobresaltó al oír a su hermanita. Karenn lo miraba con suspicacia. El mayor le pellizcó la nariz.

—Me parece que alguien anda metiendo las narices donde no debe... Otra vez.

—Cuando se trata de ti, lo tengo permitido —replicó la vampira, haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. ¿Qué es lo que intentas?

—Nada de tu incumbencia, ¿sí?

—Terminaré por descubrirlo. ¡Lo sabes! —Karenn lo señaló con el dedo índice.

Nevra la despeinó un poco, a lo que ella gruñó. Entonces, ambos vieron pasar a una muy molesta Erika cerca de ellos, que acababa de salir de la Sala del Cristal.

—¿Y ahora que te pasó? —preguntó Karenn.

—Miiko no quiere dejarme ir a una misión.

—¿A la que fue Eweleïn?

Erika asintió, se veía desesperada. Nevra no entendía por qué.

—¿Para qué irías? Van a volver en dos días. Sabemos que no están teniendo ningún inconveniente hasta ahora —le dijo el vampiro.

—Tengo que ir.

Karenn parecía entender algo que él no, porque no se veía sorprendida por lo que decía su amiga.

—Escucha, sé que a veces tienes tus malos presentimientos, pero todo va a estar bien. Como dijo este tonto...

—Repite eso —la interrumpió su hermano.

—...volverán en dos días. No hay nada que puedas hacer más que esperar.

—Me niego a esperar. Karenn, lo siento desde el fondo del alma... Tengo esa sensación —le confesó Erika, con los ojos tristes.

—¿Esto es por Leiftan? —cuestionó Nevra, que quería enterarse bien de las cosas—. No es muy fuerte, pero seguro que está bien.

—¡No es por él! —dijo Erika y los dejó a paso rápido.

—Creo que necesita hablar... Iré con ella. —Karenn miró a la faérica que se alejaba.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Tú me cuentas sobre tu enamorado?

Nevra quedó pasmado.

—No, entonces no hagas preguntas —dijo la vampira, y también se fue.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol de mediodía se filtraban en los árboles, Erika caminaba a paso rápido por el bosque, con una mochila al hombro. Ya llevaba unas buenas horas caminando, pero no estaba cansada porque lo único que deseaba era llegar al pueblito donde tenía lugar la misión. No podía detenerse. Había desobedecido a Miiko, el daño ya estaba hecho. Tenía que continuar.

Aunque no entendía muy bien el mapa que llevaba. Más allá del corazón del bosque, todo era igual. ¿Cómo guiarse? Menos mal que el pueblito no estaba tan lejos. Solo tenía como referencia que un río lo cruzaba.

* * *

—¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A IRSE ASÍ SIN MÁS?! —Miiko estaba hecha una furia.

—Creo que se lo debe a sus dotes de cabeza dura —comentó Nevra.

—Díganme, ¿qué motivo tiene para...?

—Creo que es por Leiftan —sugirió el vampiro.

Miiko tenía los ojos como platos. Ezarel negó con la cabeza.

—No, créanme, su motivo no es Leiftan.

—Pues ilumínanos —exigió la jefa.

Ezarel miró a los presentes, que estaban esperando que les contara por qué demonios Erika se había escapado para ir a la misión.

—Solo puedo asegurarles que por Leiftan no es. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tú —dijo la kitsune y señaló al elfo, luego miró a Nevra—, y tú. Van a buscarla ahora mismo. Con suerte, no habrá llegado muy lejos.

Ezarel y Nevra se quejaron. Estar juntos no iba a ser nada bueno.

—No quiero ningún pero. Dijimos que íbamos a protegerla después de todo lo que pasó, ustedes lo prometieron, así que ahora pónganse en marcha. Si la tienen que sedar para traerla de regreso, lo harán —dijo Miiko.

Valkyon los miró con una sonrisa burlona, que solo logró ver Ezarel. El vampiro y el elfo rápidamente fueron a buscar sus cosas. Debían reunirse en la Gran Puerta.

En su mente, Ezarel estaba maldiciendo a su amiga por ser tan imprudente, ¿para qué había ido hasta allá? Ni siquiera había una amenaza concreta en ese pueblito. Y lo peor era que ahora tenía que estar a solas con Nevra. Genial. ¡Fabuloso! El vampiro parecía igual de incómodo. Ambos caminaban en silencio a través del bosque. Se miraban y apartaban las miradas. Ezarel suplicó que Erika no estuviera muy lejos.

* * *

Eweleïn tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de que le volvieran a meter la cabeza bajo el agua del río. Una mano fuerte y agresiva la sujetaba por el cabello mientras la mantenía así.

—Qué mierda, ¿otra vez? —dijo Ashkore, mirando la escena—. ¿Por qué no la matas más rápido? No es tu estilo.

—Es que me da pena —dijo Leiftan, sosteniendo la cabeza de Eweleïn bajo el agua—. Ella era útil.

—Pues tendrás que deshacerte de ella te guste o no. —Ashkore miró a la chica, no podía identificarla—. ¿Quién es?

Leiftan sacó del agua la cabeza de la elfa y ella escupió y tosió, tratando de tomar aire con desesperación. Ashkore largó una risa.

—¿Así que la enfermera te siguió esta vez?

—Suéltame mald...

Otra vez al agua. Leiftan negó con la cabeza, parecía incluso triste —aunque, por supuesto, no lo estaba—.

—Era tan útil, qué pena.

—Pero es de la Guardia Brillante. Y también la zorra que se acuesta con Erika.

Leiftan quedó boquiabierto ante esa información. ¿Eweleïn y Erika? ¿Su Erika?

—No es cierto... —dijo el rubio, incrédulo y hasta ofendido.

Ashkore se encogió de hombros.

—¿Para qué mentir? Conozco todos los secretos sucios de la guardia...

Leiftan volvió a sacar a Eweleïn y la dejó tomar aire.

—Grita y te rompo el cuello.

Eweleïn no pudo evitarlo, empezó a llorar. Estaba muriéndose de miedo, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿A qué esperas? —cuestionó el enmascarado—. Ella te siguió hasta aquí, alguien más lo hará también.

La enfermera intentó defenderse y su agresor la golpeó y le sujetó las muñecas con su mano libre. Eweleïn sollozó y cerró los ojos. Quería morirse de una vez.

—¿Así que tú estás con Erika? —le preguntó Leiftan con una falsa tranquilidad, todavía sujetándola del cabello con una mano. De repente tenía muchas ganas de hacerla pedazos por un ataque de celos.

—Déjame probártelo —dijo Ashkore—. Traigamos a Erika aquí y le haré una fusión forzosa con un trozo del Cristal...

Entonces Eweleïn se retorció y gritó:

—¡NO!

Leiftan se vio obligado a meterla bajo el agua una vez más, para ahogar sus gritos.

—¿Romántico, no? O diría... asqueroso —comentó Ashkore.

Leiftan dejó de lado su desconcierto y su furia para pensar mejor las cosas.

—Si la mato, Erika... —comenzó a decir el aengel.

—Ella jamás sospecharía de ti, ese no es un problema.

Leiftan sintió entonces que la elfa ya no se movía ni oponía resistencia. La apartó rápidamente del río y la dio vuelta.

—Ups... La maté.

—Arrójala al agua. Viene gente. Siempre quiso ser una sirena, ¿no? Cumplamos su sueño.

—Tú lárgate de aquí. Ya veré qué puedo inventar.


	10. Capricho romántico

**_Capítulo 10_**

 ** _Capricho romántico_**

—¿Adónde fue a parar esta idiota? —dijo Ezarel, molesto.

Llevaban como una hora caminando a toda prisa. De verdad que había creído que la encontrarían cerca, pero al parecer la terca faérica les había sacado mucha ventaja.

—Tú sabes por qué se fue... —Nevra había estado en silencio hasta ese momento—. ¿No?

—¿Y?

—Pues dímelo.

—No. No es necesario que lo sepas.

—No es necesario que lo ocultes.

—¿Quieres callarte? Estaba teniendo paz hasta que hablaste.

Nevra frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Desde el otro día, cuando hablamos...

—¿Para qué quieres hablar de eso? Ya se acabó —afirmó el elfo, con amargura.

—Sí, se acabó, pero tengo que verte todos los días. ¿Podrías al menos ser amable?

—Oh, pobrecito, no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba tratando mal. —Ezarel hizo un puchero falso con sus labios.

—Pues sí, estás distante y grosero, más de lo normal. ¿Acaso te ofendí con algo?

—Tsss... —Ezarel apartó aun más la mirada.

—Ezarel. Mírame.

—¿Por qué? —Ezarel lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Acaso te encariñaste conmigo? Creo que no.

Nevra se quedó sin palabras ante esa pregunta. Pero Ez no interpretó que, justamente, SÍ se había encariñado con él y más de lo que debía.

—Soy tu amigo —fue lo único que pudo decir el vampiro.

—No, eras mi amigo —replicó Ezarel, haciendo énfasis en el "eras"—. Y sabes por qué ya no. No puedes ser amigo de alguien que te llevaste a la cama, eso es puro cuento.

—¿Entonces no eres amigo de Eweleïn, por ejemplo?

—Ella no cuenta —dijo el elfo, consciente de que sus palabras no tenían mucho fundamento—. Ahora somos solo compañeros, como al principio, y si me disculpas, voy a seguir buscando a esta estúpida en completo silencio.

—Ez...

Pero no volvió a hablarle. Y Nevra no tuvo que insistir, sus sensibles oídos percibieron unos pasos, a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Le hizo señal de silencio al elfo y avanzaron un poco más.

Ezarel vio a Nevra desaparecer entre los árboles y luego oyó que se quejaba de dolor. Asustado, corrió hacia el origen del quejido y se encontró con una muy seria Erika haciéndole una llave al vampiro que lo mantenía inmóvil y pegado al suelo, boca abajo. Ez abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Erika... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella lo miró, mientras le torcía un brazo a Nevra sobre la espalda, para que no se levantara.

—No voy a dejar que me detengan —le aseguró la chica.

—Mira, seas más fuerte o no, sabes que no puedes contra los dos —dijo Ezarel, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de cuero que siempre llevaba atado a la cintura, donde guardaba pequeñas pociones y cosas por el estilo—. Suelta a Nevra y ven con nosotros.

—No te acerques a mí —le ordenó ella, sin rastro de dudas.

—Tienes que aceptar las cosas como son. No puedes salir sola e ir a un pueblo que no conoces solo porque tienes una corazonada o por un capricho romántico.

—No es ningún capricho. O llámalo así, si quieres, ¿pero por qué tengo que obedecerlos a ustedes? Pueden sugerirme cosas, querer "protegerme" porque les conviene tener a alguien que ve al Oráculo, pero al final, yo tengo derecho a ir a la boca del lobo y matarme si quiero.

—Yo no te protejo porque nos conviene —replicó Ezarel—. Te protejo porque me importas, porque eres la única persona que se preocupa por mí de verdad, a pesar de la mierda que fui contigo —admitió, molesto y avergonzado—. Iba a venir a buscarte incluso antes de que Miiko me obligara a venir con este idiota. Eso no importa. No tienes opción, debes volver.

—¡¿Que no tengo opción?! ¡Para ustedes yo nunca tengo opción! —exclamó la faérica—. ¡Me están haciendo perder el tiempo, tengo que llegar al pueblo!

Nevra intentó levantarse, pero Erika afirmó más la llave en su brazo. Ezarel se acercó con una poción somnífera en la mano. Ella le dedicó una mirada de decepción... y él no pudo hacer nada. Guardó la poción otra vez.

—Solo por esta vez, yo te acompañaré —afirmó el peliazul—. Suelta a Nevra, que vuelva solo al C.G.

—No puedo confiar en tu palabra —dijo Erika, seriamente.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Si es mentira, voy tener que hablar de más.

Ezarel puso los ojos en blanco. Eso significaba que le diría a Nevra la verdad. Erika ya conocía los sentimientos que el alquimista tenía por su compañero.

—Trato hecho.

Erika soltó a Nevra y el vampiro se le echó encima.

—No, no, no. —Ezarel apartó a Nevra de la chica—. Hablaba en serio, la voy a acompañar.

—Pero tenemos que llevarla de vuelta...

—Tú volverás y dirás que no pudiste detenernos.

Nevra no podía creerlo. De pronto, se sentía celoso. ¿Ezarel era capaz de desobedecer a Miiko por ella? ¿Tan importante era Erika para él?

—Yo voy con ustedes.

—Creo que no es buena idea —dijo Ez.

—Sigan discutiendo, yo no puedo perder el tiempo —comentó Erika, poniéndose en marcha.

* * *

Una vez más, la caminata fue silenciosa. Les faltaba poco para llegar. Los chicos tenían que darse prisa para alcanzar a Erika.

—El río —dijo la chica, mirando lejos.

—Todavía falta para llegar.

—Sí, pero ya encontramos el río que nos conduce al pueblo. —Erika parecía cada vez más ansiosa, pero no de manera positiva.

—La verdad es que no entiendo por qué estamos haciendo esto —dijo Nevra, pensando en lo inútil que era esa "misión" y en las posibles consecuencias.

—Tú quisiste venir —comentó Ez.

—Sí, y cuando veamos que no hay nada aquí, los llevaré devuelta a los dos a rastras.

—Ja, ja, no decías eso cuando Erika te derribó hace un rato sin ayuda.

—Me tomó por sorpresa... —explicó el chico, mirando a otro lado, avergonzado.

Ezarel miró a su alrededor, había perdido de vista a la faérica mientras discutía con Nevra y ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.

—Mierda, ¡no puede ser!

—Espera, está por allá... —indicó Nevra, que podía oírla—. Y está llorando.

Ez corrió hasta la orilla del río, donde el curso del agua era medianamente interrumpido por unas enormes rocas, y donde Erika estaba arrodillada junto a un cuerpo. Los dos chicos quedaron paralizados.

—Por el Oráculo...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **No me maten por lo que pasó en el capítulo pasado D: Solo voy a decir una cosa: en este fic no me voy a centrar en los planes de Leiftan o enemigos de la Guardia, solo en las parejas... Ahí lo dejo xD**

 **Princesa Kurai: Me pasó lo mismo pero con Corazón de Melón (cuando todavía era un buen juego xD) Entré a facebook y vi todos los spoilers de un episodio, así que ahora veo spoilers por voluntad propia jaja Gracias por leer y dejar tu review :D No te preocupes, no voy a ser tan mala como Mikochino xD**

 **Guest (lector/a misterioso/a xD): Sí, creo que se me pasó la mano un poco, pobre Erika, pero no la voy a hacer sufrir tanto como en la historia real! (Creo D:)**

 **Gracias a Vimelian por el apoyo al fic** ❤

 **No olviden alimentar a su familiar y h** **acer las misiones del evento de verano ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	11. Ojos hasta en la espalda

**_Capítulo 11_**

 ** _Ojos hasta en la espalda_**

Erika se estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas mientras sujetaba a Eweleïn en brazos.

—Perdóname. Perdóname por no haber llegado antes... —suplicaba mientras la sujetaba más fuerte, empapándose la ropa.

Las rocas habían impedido que el cuerpo siguiera la corriente del río, o tal vez simplemente el culpable la había dejado ahí. Eweleïn estaba fría y no tenía pulso, pero parecía que había muerto hacía poco tiempo.

Ezarel pasó un brazo por los hombros de Erika, tratando de consolarla. Evidentemente, podía entender por qué se sentía así.

Nevra, mientras tanto, estaba furioso.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no hay nadie buscándola?! ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Creo que fue hace poco —dijo Ezarel.

—Tengo que ir al pueblo.

—Espera, Nevra, es mejor que por el momento no sepan que estamos aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? Hay que avisar...

—Pero es mejor que el culpable no sepa que estamos aquí y que la encontramos, grandísimo idiota.

Erika estaba destrozada y no quería decir nada más. Acababa de perderlo todo, otra vez.

—Erika, ¿me dejas ver a Eweleïn? —le preguntó Ezarel, con el tono de voz más dulce que pudo lograr en ese momento.

La chica parecía no querer soltarla. La abrazó más fuerte y miró con recelo al elfo.

—Vamos, solo es un segundo.

Finalmente, accedió, con las manos temblorosas. La tumbó en el suelo con cuidado, como si solo estuviese dormida. Ezarel buscó marcas, cualquier pista. Tenía golpes y las muñecas marcadas. Erika vio cómo examinaba la boca de la elfina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya déjala en paz —suplicó la chica.

—No. No...

—La ahogaron, eso es todo —dijo Nevra.

—¡Que no! Mira. —Ez se dirigió a Erika—. ¿Ves este color azul en su boca?

—¿Qué significa?

—No está muerta.

—¡Pero no tiene pulso!

—El pulso es fácil de camuflar.

Ezarel buscó una botellita en sus provisiones y le pidió ayuda a Erika para darle la poción a Eweleïn. Ella lo hizo boca a boca, ya que no había otra manera más rápida. Luego, el elfo recitó unas palabras que la faérica no comprendió, como tres veces, sujetando a Eweleïn. Al cabo de unos estresantes segundos, la elfa estaba respirando, tosiendo y vomitando agua. Le tomó varios minutos recuperar su respiración normal, mientras Erika y Ezarel la sujetaban boca abajo.

Nevra era el único que parecía no entender nada de todo lo que acababa de ver.

Cuando por fin la elfa estuvo medianamente bien, Erika la abrazó, llorando.

—Estoy aquí... —murmuró la faérica a su chica.

—Por el Oráculo, eres una terca —le dijo Eweleïn y la besó en los labios.

A Nevra no le pasó desapercibido ese beso.

—Creo que ahora entiendo un par de cosas... Bueno, varias cosas.

Luego de revisar una vez más sus heridas y golpes por si tenía algo grave, Erika miró a su novia con seriedad.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

Eweleïn negó con la cabeza. Estaba aturdida, asustada, adolorida, nerviosa, aliviada... Los recuerdos de lo que había visto y vivido parecían una auténtica pesadilla.

—Tendrás que decirnos —dijo Nevra.

—Lo sé, pero no volveré al pueblo —replicó Leïn—. Yo estoy muerta para ellos. O al menos eso deben creer.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Eweleïn? —insistió su novia, lista para ir a buscar al culpable y ensuciarse las manos directamente por primera vez.

—Fuimos unos completos ciegos...

—Ewe, sé que este no es el mejor momento para un interrogatorio, pero tienes que hablar ahora —le dijo el vampiro.

—No sé qué va a pasar conmigo después de esto. —La elfa ahora se veía resignada, frustrada—. Fue Leiftan. Él es el socio de Ashkore.

* * *

Eweleïn trataba de convencer a Erika de no ir a arrancarle la cabeza a Leiftan, y vaya que era difícil. Estaba furiosa.

—Iré a ver qué pasa en el pueblo y si encuentro a ese par de malditos —dijo Nevra a Ezarel—. Tú quédate con las chicas.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú solo? No... —Ez mostró su preocupación y tomó del brazo a Nevra, pero luego miró a las chicas y suspiró antes de soltarlo—. Bien, pero ten cuidado y no enfrentes a nadie solo. Vuelve tan pronto como puedas.

Nevra asintió, demasiado apresurado como para analizar las palabras del otro chico, y se escabulló entre los árboles, mientras que a Ezarel lo invadía un escalofrío. No quería demostrar que tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara al vampiro, pero después de ver el sufrimiento de Erika por encontrar "muerta" a Ewe, había imaginado que le pasaba lo mismo y no sabía si lo soportaría.

Se unió a Eweleïn en el intento de tranquilizar a Erika y, luego de una intensa discusión, lo consiguieron un poco. Actuar por impulso solo empeoraría las cosas. Por el momento, el mejor plan era que Leiftan volviera al C.G. pensando que Eweleïn estaba muerta y que nadie se había enterado de su implicación en el crimen. Le enviarían un mensaje a Miiko con un familiar para que estuviera al tanto y así atraparían al traidor cuando llegara a la Ciudad de Eel.

Ahora las chicas estaban envueltas con una gigante capa vieja, abrazadas y sentadas en el suelo, en el pequeño refugio sin fogata que habían improvisado en aquel hueco del bosque, bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Cómo hiciste para fingir...? —preguntó Erika a Eweleïn, quien ya tenía sus heridas curadas.

—No lo fingí, fue demasiada suerte. En un caso así, tengo la creencia de que estoy viva porque todavía sirvo para algo más —dijo Eweleïn, acomodada entre los brazos de la faérica—. Además de la misión, tenía como proyecto personal investigar las propiedades de estas flores que crecen junto al río. Pueden ser fuertes somníferos, tanto que si no se mide con cuidado su contacto con ellas...

—...bajo su efecto, puedes parecer muerto —completó Ezarel.

—Hubo un caso aquí. Creyeron que uno de los habitantes había muerto, pero justo antes de que se despidieran de su cuerpo, el hombre despertó. Y yo quería averiguar por mi cuenta cómo había sucedido, es decir que nadie más estaba al tanto, excepto Ezarel, a quien se lo había comentado para saber su opinión. —Eweleïn hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Cuando vine hasta aquí para recoger más muestras, vi a Leiftan y al enmascarado. No se dio cuenta de que, mientras me sujetaba en la orilla del río, me estaba poniendo en demasiado contacto con estas plantas. Supongo que creyó que había muerto ahogada.

—Entiendo.

—Como ya dije, fue demasiada suerte. Podría haberme ahogado de verdad, y ahora nadie me asegura que después de esto no tenga que tener ojos hasta en la espalda.

—No voy a permitir que te lastimen otra vez —le aseguró Erika.

Entonces Nevra apareció junto a ellos y Ezarel se levantó de un salto.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó, acercándose rápidamente a él.

—¿Ustedes están bien? —preguntó el vampiro, que sin darse cuenta estaba tocando la cintura del elfo, muy cerca de él.

Cuando se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo, se apartaron y miraron a otro lado. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas. Eweleïn levantó una ceja y Erika asintió con la cabeza, lo cual era suficiente para la elfa lo entendiera todo.

—No he podido ver a ninguno de esos hijos de puta —dijo entonces el vampiro—. ¿Enviaron el mensaje a Miiko?

—Sí. ¿Entonces Leiftan no estaba con los demás?

—No. Parece que el maldito nos vio, o alguien le informó. El resto del grupo recién se dio cuenta de que les falta gente.

Erika notó que Eweleïn temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, seguramente la elfa estaba muerta de miedo, además de furiosa con la situación.

—¿Nadie te vio?

—Que yo sepa, no —respondió el vampiro—. Pero tenía la sensación de que me seguían, hasta que salí del pueblo.

—Vamos a tener que irnos ahora mismo.

Nevra les hizo una señal de silencio. Los demás se quedaron callados por un breve instante, en el que el vampiro sintió el murmullo de un movimiento cercano.

—Nos están espiando —murmuró, con el entrecejo fruncido.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Perdón si hay algún error en el texto, lo estuve modificando hasta recién :/**

 **Iba a actualizar el miércoles para que no esperaran la continuación tanto tiempo, pero tuve una semana de locos y encima estoy a punto de mudarme. No se preocupen, aunque tarde no voy a abandonar el fic! Disculpas por la espera! D: Estamos cerca de los últimos capítulos...**

 **Gracias a** **x-Claire-x por el apoyo al fic** ❤ **y a Bluene Angel por todos esos comentarios :D**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	12. Una calma expectante

**_Capítulo 12_**

 ** _Una calma expectante_**

El regreso de Erika, Ezarel, Eweleïn y Nevra a Eel había sido complicado. Ewe, por primera vez, no se había despegado de Erika. Los chicos habían permanecido en un ambiente silencioso, interrumpido por la alerta al oír que alguien los estaba siguiendo, para luego no encontrar nada, como si estuvieran en presencia de un fantasma.

El plan inicial no tuvo éxito. Después de aquella misión, Leiftan no volvió a aparecer. Fue como si hubiera muerto, pero estaba vivo en los pensamientos de muchos integrantes de la guardia.

Pasaron días y semanas, y no regresó. Tampoco pudieron encontrarlo.

De un inicial alboroto y caos por la noticia entre los miembros más importantes de la guardia, todo había desembocado en una calma expectante ante la más mínima señal de un ataque. Pero nada sucedía. Pronto, todo estaba volviendo a la "normalidad".

Erika ya no sabía qué pensar de todo lo que había pasado.

En la cantina, dejó su bebida casi sin empezar y Ezarel le echó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Todavía no lo entiendo... —dijo ella, con la mejilla apoyada en un puño—. Me cuesta aceptar todo esto. Yo confiaba en él...

—Yo también —dijo Ez, comprensivo.

—Quiero pensar en sus razones, pero lo único que puedo recordar es el dolor que sentí cuando pensé que Leïn estaba muerta. Si te soy sincera... en este punto, ya no quiero confiar en nadie. Bueno... Claro que estás tú y... Eweleïn. —Sus ojos violeta volvieron a tomar la seguridad de antes al decir ese nombre y Ez lo notó—. Eso es todo. Lo único que quiero ahora es protegerla a ella. Aunque... lo nuestro sea algo complicado —agregó con una sonrisa triste.

Ezarel hizo un amago de sonreír. Leïn y ella al menos se correspondían. Él tenía que seguir viendo a Nevra hablar con esa ninfa grosera, quien se le reía cada vez que se cruzaba con él, como si estuviera al tanto de lo que sentía. Pero le daba igual. O al menos quería que le diera igual. Después de todo, se lo había buscado. Lo había alejado, había puesto un muro entre los dos, y por supuesto que tuvo que llegar el momento en el que Nevra se cansara y ya no insistiera en hablarle ni para decirle hola.

No podía dar marcha atrás. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que espantar a las personas que se volvían importantes para él? ¿Y por qué sus pensamientos se habían desviado tanto del tema inicial de nuevo?

—Ez... ¿otra vez tienes un apocalipsis en tu cabeza? —preguntó Erika, sentada frente a él.

Ezarel volvió al mundo real y la miró. Erika... Ella era la única cabeza dura capaz de soportarlo, pasara lo que pasara.

—No. Estaba pensando en lo que me decías...

—¿Y de qué te estaba hablando?

—Está bien, sí me perdí un momento.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con Nevra?

—No hay nada que pueda hacer con Nevra —dijo él, resaltando cada palabra con pesimismo.

—¿En serio no te diste cuenta de que trata de llamarte la atención con esa chica?

Ezarel se rio sin ganas.

—Claro, tienes razón, qué idiota soy por no darme cuenta... En serio, deberías...

Se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de ella, e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Te agradezco que trates de ayudarme, pero no lo estás haciendo, Erika.

—Es que no puedo creer lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser —dijo ella con total libertad, no le importaba si el elfo se ofendía con sus palabras.

—Oh, disculpa si no soy como tú —replicó con amargura.

—Mira, estuve a punto de perderlo todo otra vez y tú estuviste ahí, lo sabes. Ahora más que nunca soy consciente de que nada es seguro. Todo está en duda, el tiempo nadie lo tiene comprado. Nunca sabes si estás viendo a la persona que más amas por última vez.

—Me encanta tu moraleja del cuento para dormir... —comentó Ez, sarcástico, aunque en realidad cada palabra lo estaba chocando.

—Pues qué bien, porque eso quiero que entiendas. Por una vez pon tu corazón por encima de tu orgullo, Ezarel.

—¿Y andar mendigando amor a quien no me lo quiere dar, como haces tú con Eweleïn? —preguntó, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Quedó boquiabierto ante sus propias palabras y se arrepintió profundamente. La mirada de Erika se hizo fría y dura como el metal.

—Y todavía sigo creyendo que puedes ser mi amigo —comentó en voz baja.

—Erika, no quise decir eso... Sé que...

—No, no sabes nada, pero tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez sí estoy mendigando, pero ¿qué me importa? Si ya no tengo nada ni a nadie más.

Ezarel se estaba sintiendo realmente mal, muy mal.

—No quise hacerte daño —dijo con sinceridad—. De hecho, no es cierto. Nadie hace sonreír a Eweleïn como tú lo haces.

—Un amigo puede hacerte sonreír... —musitó ella, mirando a otra parte.

—No, no empieces a pensar en eso... —replicó el elfo, desesperado por enmendar lo que había dicho.

—Lo he pensado antes de hablar contigo —admitió ella con tristeza—. Si todavía, después de todo lo que pasó, tenemos que seguir ocultando lo nuestro... —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, creo que necesito estar sola un momento.

Dicho lo último, se puso de pie y Ezarel trató de detenerla, pero en ese momento llegó Karenn a toda prisa.

—¡Erika! Eweleïn te necesita —le dijo la vampira, asustada.

La chica quedó petrificada e intercambió una mirada con Ezarel. Ambos se marcharon lo más rápido posible a la enfermería. Nevra, que había llegado justo después de su hermana, los vio correr y decidió seguirlos.

Erika sorprendió a Ezarel cuando, al llegar, sacó una larga daga de su bota. El elfo ni se había dado cuenta de que iba armada, pero desde lo que había pasado en el río, la chica siempre estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder.

La enfermería estaba hecha un desastre. Todas las cosas de Eweleïn estaban revueltas, había papeles destrozados y pociones rotas cubriendo el piso. Erika, con el corazón a mil por hora, buscó a la elfa con una mirada rápida, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

—¡Eweleïn! —gritó Erika, buscándola desesperadamente—. ¿Dónde estás?

—Erika, cálmate... —Ezarel la tomó por un hombro, pero ella se zafó con brusquedad.

Detrás de ellos, Nevra también vio el desastre y decidió salir a buscar a la chica. No hizo falta una larga búsqueda, Eweleïn iba tranquilamente camino a la enfermería, con una caja llena de productos para su trabajo. Sin embargo, la elfa miraba disimuladamente a todas partes, iba atenta, y Nevra no la culpaba después de lo que había vivido.

La chica alzó una ceja al ver que había bastante gente en la puerta de la enfermería y después compuso una expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué pasó?

Nevra intentó pensar una forma de evitarle entrar a la enfermería, pero ella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando y se apresuró para llegar, sin escuchar las excusas del vampiro. Sus ojos se agrandaron con el pánico, al ver sus cosas destrozadas.

—Mi trabajo... —musitó, boquiabierta.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Hay tensión en la Guardia D:**

 **Lo cual significa que dentro de poco todo podría estallar...**

 ** _Princesa Kurai:_ te respondí por mensaje pero por si no lo leíste, no te olvidé! :( No tuve tiempo de contestarles la semana pasada :c Gracias por tus reviews! :D **❤

 _ **Bluene Angel:**_ **también te estuve respondiendo por mensaje! Espero no haberte hecho spoiler del juego con respecto a Leiftan porque esa no era mi intención jaja Sí, los chicos están ciegos, pero ya ves cómo Erika quiere ayudar un poco a que Ezarel abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa a Nevra con él xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	13. Miedos

**Advertencia: hay un poquito de lime en este capítulo (escenas subidas de tono, pero apenas) :)**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

 ** _Miedos_**

El corazón de Erika volvió su lugar cuando vio a su chica sana y salva, pero no avanzó hacia ella. Eweleïn estaba procesando lo que sus ojos veían. Luego, en silencio, dejó las cosas que había traído a un lado y se puso de rodillas para limpiarlo todo. No estaba llorando, ni gritando, ni insultando... Solo estaba en silencio, lo que podía ser incluso peor.

Erika entonces la atrapó con un abrazo y la elfa reaccionó. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y le devolvió el abrazo a Erika, aferrándose a ella.

Para la Guardia era evidente que todavía había un topo entre sus integrantes, alguien que trabajaba para Leiftan y no había sido descubierto. El desastre en la enfermería, de cualquier manera, no había tenido otra intención que asustar a Eweleïn y mantenerla alerta con la certeza de que no habían olvidado lo que había sucedido y que tampoco estaba perdonada por abrir la boca. Era, más que nada, un juego cruel y sin importancia para los culpables, pero para ella era una verdadera tortura pensar que en cualquier momento podía pasarle algo horrible.

Lo que estaba claro era que Erika tampoco iba a perdonar a ninguno de los implicados.

Y mientras ellas seguían con su relación en secreto y cuidando la una de la otra, Nevra y Ezarel seguían sin hablarse más de lo necesario y extrañándose más de lo que debían.

El alquimista detuvo a Erika cuando por fin la encontró, unos días después, en los jardines.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La chica asintió sin decir nada.

—Yo... —Ezarel suspiró, avergonzado—. Perdóname por lo que te dije el otro día en la cantina. Lo dije sin pensar y no tiene sentido. Eweleïn te adora. No tengo que comparar mi situación sentimental a la tuya, es completamente diferente y...

—Te perdono. —Erika sonrió un poco—. Pero déjame decirte que eres un completo idiota.

—Lo tengo merecido.

—Y Nevra también lo es —agregó la guardiana, cruzada de brazos—. Quizás para ustedes no sea tan obvio pero... es evidente que ustedes dos se quieren. Y no hablo de querer de amistad, ¿okey? Lo pienso yo, lo piensa Eweleïn, creo que Valkyon también y hasta Jamón se dio cuenta de que ustedes...

Ezarel la interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

—No es así. Si hay algo entre nosotros es solo compañerismo. Pero te agradezco por tratar de levantarme el ánimo.

—Ezarel, ¡no seas ciego! —Erika tomó aire, resignada—. Bien, mira, al menos sigue este consejo, me lo debes.

—A ver, ¿qué? —Ezarel se cruzó de brazos.

—Ve a hablar con él, a solas. Sean sinceros los dos. Si después de eso resulta que tú tenías razón y él no siente nada por ti, olvidamos este tema. ¿Lo harás?

Ez miró al cielo, fastidiado.

—Bien.

Erika sonrió y lo abrazó. El elfo se sorprendió por esa muestra de afecto, tal vez en el pasado la habría apartado al instante, pero esta vez suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo por un breve momento. Después de todo, era una amiga de verdad y seguía apoyándolo a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho.

* * *

—Erika es mía, ¿oíste? —le dijo, con sus ojos de color verde venenoso clavados en ella.

—No, ella no le pertenece a nadie —dijo la elfa, temblorosa—. Ni siquiera a mí... —agregó con tristeza.

—Y sin embargo, está aquí por tu culpa, porque quiso salvarte... —Leiftan señaló el Cristal, que ahora era de un color negro, y al lado estaba Erika tendida en el suelo. La chica respiraba muy lentamente y tenía ojeras, toda su piel se había tornado tan blanca como el papel—. Tú no vales tanto. Tu vida no tiene tanto valor como para que ella arriesgue la suya por ti.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —gritó Eweleïn y trató de acercarse a ella, pero el aengel se lo impedía.

—Esto es tu culpa. Si te hubieras callado... Si estuvieras muerta... —dijo Leiftan, sonriendo con malicia—. Nada de esto habría sucedido.

Eweleïn lo empujó, pero él la agarró del cuello. Erika abrió ligeramente los ojos pero volvió a cerrarlos, adolorida. El Cristal emanaba un aura oscura y deprimente, como la muerte misma.

—Mi pobre Erika... —Leiftan la miró—. Desde que llegó, no paró de recibir daño. Todos le hicieron daño. Tú le hiciste daño. Y ella, aun así, pelearía hasta el final por todos ustedes... ¿Acaso lo merece?

—No... —Eweleïn apretó los párpados mojados por lágrimas, tratando de librarse de las manos que aprisionaban su cuello—. ¡D-déjame ayudarla!

—Ya es tarde.

En ese momento se oyó un crujido, el Cristal se estaba haciendo pedazos, y Erika emitió su último grito de dolor.

—¡Eweleïn!

La elfa despertó, respirando con mucha agitación. Cuando recuperó la noción de las cosas, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto y que Erika la miraba, sentada en el borde de la cama y muy preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? Acabo de llegar y me di cuenta de que estabas teniendo una pesadilla... —comentó Erika, acariciándole el cabello—. Era imposible despertarte.

Eweleïn suspiró, luego se sentó y atrajo a su chica para besarla profundamente. Sintió a Erika tan frágil como el mismo Cristal entre sus brazos y no quiso soltarla. La faérica solo murmuraba "todo está bien, todo está bien", mientras Leïn la abrazaba.

—Menos mal que vine —agregó después.

Eweleïn sonrió levemente y se secó las lágrimas.

—Erika...

Tenía ganas de hacer algo al respecto. ¿Decirle que se alejaran? ¿Que se tomaran un tiempo o que incluso terminaran? Claro que no quería esas cosas, para nada. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que por su culpa le pasara algo malo a Erika, que la usaran como cebo para que la guardiana cayera en una trampa. Sí, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero mucho tenía una base real. Y aunque le doliera...

—Dime —dijo la faérica, con una mirada dulce.

Y Eweleïn supo que no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que tenían solo por miedo, aunque fuera por un posible peligro. Ya no podía seguir lastimando el corazón de Erika.

—Ya no quiero ocultarlo más. Nunca más —dijo, contrario a todo lo que había pensado decir.

El rostro de Erika se iluminó por la alegría y Eweleïn supo que había tomado una buena decisión.

—¿De... de verdad? —Erika la tomó por las mejillas y la besó, feliz.

—Pero quiero ser sincera contigo —la detuvo, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de la chica—. Tengo miedo. No quiero convertirme en algo que puedan usar en tu contra.

Erika ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Soñaste con Leiftan, cierto?

—Pues... tengo pesadillas con él casi todas las noches... también con Ashkore.

Eweleïn creyó ver un destello de furia en los ojos violeta de Erika.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de que no dormías bien estas últimas noches. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo de que te hagan daño por mi culpa y había pensado pedirte que nos separemos... Pero el miedo no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Las cosas suceden porque deben suceder. —Erika la miró directamente—. Y quiero estar a tu lado frente a lo que pueda pasarnos, no lejos de ti.

La guardiana acercó sus dedos a los ojos de la enfermera y atrapó un par de lágrimas. Ambas sonrieron y unieron sus frentes.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

—Entonces... —La elfa le tomó una mano—. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

—Sí. Siempre —respondió ella.

Eweleïn sonrió.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

Erika se sonrojó, pero antes de responder besó en los labios a su novia y la acostó de nuevo en la cama. La pesadilla y cualquier tipo de preocupación quedó lejos. Leïn sintió las manos suaves de Erika invadiendo su cuerpo y quitándole la ropa, también los besos que bajaron desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, y dejó que el placer la inundara. Poco a poco, le devolvió las caricias mientras sus piernas se enredaban con las suyas y los gemidos empezaban a emerger, delicados, respondiendo a un sentimiento y a un ardor que no hacían más que crecer.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de la charla con Erika, y mientras pensaba en el consejo que la guardiana le había dado sobre hablar a solas con Nevra, Ezarel justamente encontró a Meira en el Parque de la Fuente. Ella estaba bañando a un familiar legendario muy costoso, en compañía de otra chica. Rápidamente, quiso desaparecer, pero le llamó la atención la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—¿Así lo conseguiste?

—Sí, no fue difícil... —dijo Meira, acariciando al pequeño familiar—. Y no es lo único que conseguí, si sabes a lo que me refiero... —agregó y largó una risita.

—¿Y por qué no quedarse contigo? —preguntó, curiosa, la otra ninfa.

—Porque sigue prefiriendo a alguien más. —Meira puso los ojos en blanco—. Da igual. No me interesa.

—Pero tener que pagarte para que finjas ser su novia... Yo lo habría hecho sin precio.

 _¿Qué?_

Ezarel trató de reunir las piezas de toda esa información, pero lo único que tenía en claro era que Nevra había estado... ¿mintiendo? ¿Para qué? ¡¿Y por qué?!

—Nunca me dijiste quién es esa chica a quien le quería dar celos —dijo la amiga de Meira, interrumpiendo el torrente de pensamientos de Ez.

—No creo que quisiera darle celos —replicó Meira, en voz más baja—. Creo que solo quería ocultar algo. Y no voy a decirte qué, pero créeme... Nevra es todo pura fachada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Se me está haciendo difícil llegar a esta parte porque es la más importante, así que no duden en decirme si algo les gusta o no les gusta, si no entienden alguna parte o** **si quieren leer alguna cosa en especial, antes de que el fic termine :D Y gracias a todos los que leen, ya casi llegamos a las 600 lecturas, lo cual para mí es un montón ❤**

 **Y perdón si hay alguien del Team Leiftan, sé que él debe ser bueno en el fondo (supongo xD), pero en todo caso es un buen villano también xD**

 ** _Princesa Kurai:_ ****Gracias por todo, yo también ya quiero nuevo episodio del juego :c Se tardan bastante, pero lo bueno es que los episodios son intensos (y más los últimos 7w7). También me hiciste pensar en Nevra jajaja Pero no voy a decir nada hasta el próximo capítulo xD**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima!**


	14. Devorador

**Este capítulo tiene fragmentos de la canción "Zulema" de Saurom** **. Las frases están en cursiva con los signos (~). Todos los créditos a la banda y si quieren escuchar la canción, busquen la versión de "la magia de la luna", que es la que me inspiró ;)**

 **El resto escrito en _cursiva_ es un flashback (recuerdo), sería la continuación del recuerdo de Nevra en el capítulo 5.**

 **Advertencia: otra vez tenemos un poco de lime tirando a lemon (contenido +18), pero no mucho xD**

 **Princesa Kurai: te contesté por privado xD**

 **Ok, ya los dejo leer!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 14_**

 ** _Devorador_**

* * *

 _~Mira al sol y acaríciame…_

 _Resplandor que eclipsa al temor~_

* * *

 _Entre más caricias, besos, estocadas y jadeos imposibles de contener, ambos llegaron al límite. Ezarel unió su frente a la de Nevra, con los ojos cerrados, y le acarició la mejilla, mientras los dos volvían en sí._

 _—¿Estás bien? —murmuró el alquimista._

 _—Mejor que nunca._

 _Se miraron a los ojos y Nevra se sonrojó. Era un buen momento para decírselo. Era un momento ideal para decirle lo que sentía por él..._ _Había sido todo tan perfecto, que tal vez si lo hubiera planeado no habría tenido tanto éxito... Había hecho el amor con la persona que ocupaba sus sueños, no podía estar más feliz..._

 _—¿Te gustaría que continuáramos con esto? —preguntó Ezarel, luego de haberse separado del vampiro, ahora recostado a su lado en la cama._

 _—Sí... —respondió Nevra, sonriendo, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad—. Podem..._

 _—Sin compromiso, por supuesto. Sería divertido —continuó el elfo, con la vista en el techo—. ¿Te parece?_

 _Nevra agradeció que no estuviera mirándolo._

 _De pronto se sintió horrible. Sintió frío, frío en el corazón y en todo su cuerpo, como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua encima. Contuvo aquella emoción dolorosa con esfuerzo y tomó una bocanada de aire._

 _Así que Ezarel no sentía nada por él, a pesar de todo..._

 _Solo había sido eso, un juego._

 _Y no tenía nada que reclamarle, porque él había aceptado "jugar con él" esa noche. Nunca le había dicho que lo había besado, en primer lugar, porque estaba enamorado de él._

 _Si le decía la verdad ahora, lo espantaría. Ezarel no quería una relación seria, no podía dársela. Pero si continuaba el juego, al menos... Al menos podría sentir otra vez lo que era estar unido a él... Besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo..._

 _—Sí, tienes razón —respondió, forzando una sonrisa—. Supongo que hay reglas._

 _—Es bastante sencillo: sin cariño —dijo Ezarel—. No debemos encariñarnos._

 _Nevra se estremeció y apretó los párpados. No podía respetar ni siquiera esa única regla._

 _—¿Estás bien?_

 _—Sí, solo estoy cansado —mintió el chico, dándole la espalda para ocultar su expresión angustiada._

 _El daño ya estaba hecho. Por lo menos... por lo menos podría fingir que hacía el amor con la persona que amaba, y tratar de que Ezarel no se diera cuenta del cariño que se desprendía de cada una de sus caricias y besos..._

* * *

 _~Nuestro amor no es cosa de dos, mi jardín florece sin ti…_

 _Sabes que esperándote puedo estar una vida y más…_

 _Quiero mirarte, quiero besarte, quiero buscarte por todas partes…_

 _Quiero cuidarte, quiero ayudarte, quiero arroparte entre mis brazos...~_

 _~No salga el sol, matices negros… Tu piel no está; sí tu recuerdo…~_

* * *

Las palabras de Meira habitaron la mente de Ezarel el resto del día, y todavía cuando se disponía a ir a su cuarto para dormir, bien entrada la noche. _Pura fachada._ Nevra le había mentido, ¿pero por qué?

Suspiró, dispuesto a entrar a su cuarto, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien cerca. Eweleïn no era la única que se sentía perseguida en algunas ocasiones. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo desierto y no se atrevió a preguntar si había alguien por ahí. Esperó unos segundos en un silencio que no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso y cuando se rindió, entró a su cuarto, sumido en una profunda oscuridad.

Rápidamente, advirtió que había alguien esperándolo ahí adentro.

Y no esperó. Tomó un bastón que guardaba cerca del armario, uno que pertenecía a su familia y que era pura decoración, y golpeó al intruso en la oscuridad. No era un acto de mucha destreza, pero fue lo primero que pudo pensar. Oyó el quejido de dolor y repitió el golpe.

—Ezarel, Ezarel, ¡espera!

—¿Nevra?

El elfo encendió las luces. Vio al vampiro frotándose la cabeza, donde había sido golpeado.

—¿Se puede saber QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, esperándome en la oscuridad como un intruso? Oh, espera. ERES un intruso.

—Lo siento, recién llegué... —explicó el chico, adolorido—. Iba a irme antes de que llegaras. Y no creí que lo primero que harías sería golpearme con un palo, ¿qué te pasa? —cuestionó, ofendido.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Ezarel le tocó la cabeza con una leve caricia, donde lo había golpeado. Luego se arrepintió, se alejó y lo señaló con el bastón.

—Esta es una reliquia familiar, no un simple palo.

—Pues la tratas con mucho respeto, por lo que veo.

—Era de un tío adoptivo —dijo el elfo, rodando los ojos, y arrojó el bastón a un lado—. ¿Qué quieres?

Nevra lo miró con intensidad.

—Seré breve.

—Así me gusta, porque quiero dormir.

—Te necesito, Ezarel... —dijo el vampiro.

—¿Para qué? Mañana podemos hablar en la Sala del Cristal.

—No te necesito para nada que tenga que ver con la Guardia. Esto... es personal.

—Creo que ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que ya no había nada "personal" entre nosotros, sino profesional.

—Necesito decirte algo.

—¡Enhorabuena! ¿Qué mentira me vas a contar esta vez? —cuestionó, con los dientes apretados.

La expresión de Nevra se descompuso. Ezarel se veía furioso.

—Hazme el dichoso favor de irte de aquí y no dirigirme la palabra otra vez —exigió.

—No. Espera, Ez... ¿qué fue lo que te hice para que estés tan enojado conmigo? —cuestionó el vampiro—. Además de mi estúpida mentira.

—Existir.

—Lo que estás diciendo no va en serio, ¿verdad?

No, Ezarel no lo decía en serio, pero no quería verlo. No quería hablar con él fuera de lo que lo obligaba su trabajo. Todavía no había podido extinguir sus sentimientos por él...

—Por favor... déjame explicarte todo.

—Tú... —murmuró Ezarel, molesto. Sacudió la cabeza—. Vamos, dime lo que quieras decir y vete.

—Supongo que sabes lo de mi novia —empezó Nevra, jugando con el borde de su bufanda.

—¿Que le pagaste para que lo finja? Sí, me enteré. ¿Crees que me importa? —preguntó, con desdén.

—¡Yo sé que no te importa! Pero a mí sí me importa lo que pienses de mí. Y yo... —Se bloqueó, incapaz de continuar.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que yo piense? Nevra, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu... vida —dijo, antes de decir otra palabra—. No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—Sí. Porque es a ti a quien mentí.

—Pfff, sí, vamos. ¿Y para eso le pagaste a esa chica con un familiar legendario? ¿Para mentirme a mí?

—Sí, sé que suena completamente estúpido y lo es. —Negó con la cabeza, avergonzado—. Pero... quería encontrar una forma de terminar contigo, así que te dije que estaba enamorado de una chica, y después para cubrir mi mentira la busqué a ella, porque de otra forma te darías cuenta de todo. Y sí, fue muy estúpido de mi parte. Pero... no quería salir herido. Estaba seguro de que tú estabas actuando raro porque ya te habías aburrido de mí y me adelanté a la situación. Porque yo... estoy completamente enamorado de ti, Ezarel. No después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, desde mucho antes. Hace años, podría decir. Pero sabía que era algo imposible —dijo con una sonrisa triste—. Pensaba, ¿cómo podía yo superar a chicas como Eweleïn o Erika, para llamar tu atención? Me parecía una locura...

—Nevra, ¿de qué estás hablando...? —Ezarel no podía creer lo que oía.

—Sé lo que piensas: que soy un completo imbécil. Puedes reírte de mí si quieres, y tal vez no me perdone nunca decirte todo esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Todas esas chicas? Me dan igual, nunca me importaron. Tú fuiste siempre el único que me volvió loco.

—Ya basta...

—Me costaba aceptar lo que me pasaba contigo y quise ocultarlo, por eso siempre actuaba como si tuviera el mundo a mis pies, como si pudiera estar con quien yo quisiera... cuando lo único que deseaba era que tú me dedicaras al menos una sonrisa. Hasta que me diste una oportunidad... Y fingí que solo estaba contigo por diversión... Pero ya estoy harto de guardarme esto. Así que te importe o no, quiero que te quede claro: te amo, Ezarel —concluyó, seguro, y luego suspiró, liberando una gran carga.

Ezarel largó una risita. Y luego otra. Y otra. Hasta que estalló en carcajadas. Nevra tuvo miedo de que se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿En serio piensas que me voy a creer semejante idiotez de un mentiroso como tú? —soltó al final.

—Es la verdad —afirmó Nevra, herido.

—Tú, con el autoestima por las nubes que tienes, ¿no sabes cómo "superar a chicas como Eweleïn o Erika"? Tú, que has estado coqueteando con cada mujer que se te cruzó por el camino, ¿es solo una faceta para ocultar lo que sientes por mí? Tú, que me rompiste el corazón cuando me dijiste que querías a esa estúpida ninfa y mencionaste que "fue divertido" estar conmigo, ¡¿estás enamorado de mí?! ¿Qué clase de teatro es este? ¡Tengo que aplaudirte! ¡Me superaste totalmente!

—Ezarel... —Nevra estaba atónito ante lo que oía.

El elfo se dejó caer un poco en el suelo, de rodillas, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. El vampiro creyó ver esos ojos verdes cristalizados, en compañía de una sonrisa débil y una risa sin ganas.

—Los dos... estuvimos sufriendo todo este tiempo por nada... —murmuró sin mirarlo.

—Yo... No fue mi intención...

—Pues felicidades, tus estupideces sí me afectaron... —El tono de voz de Ezarel bajaba gradualmente.

—No... Tú no... —Nevra se acercó a él y trató de tocarlo.

—Déjame en paz... No me toques.

—Por favor, perdóname... No sabía que te estaba lastimando...

—Idiota... Estoy enamorado de un completo idiota.

—Ezarel... Cuando estaba con Meira solo quería ver... si te importaba... y tú ni siquiera me mirabas... yo pensé que...

—Eres un estúpido.

—¿Cómo iba a saber...?

—Deberías haberte dado cuenta...

De pronto se oyeron tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación y ambos se sobresaltaron.

—¡Oigan! Ya basta de tanto drama, ¿no? ¡Ya bésense! —Era la voz de Karenn del otro lado.

Por fin los había descubierto.

Nevra oyó a su hermana alejarse por el pasillo y volvió su vista a Ezarel. No sabía cómo habían quedado los dos de rodillas, uno frente al otro. El elfo miraba a otra parte, angustiado, hasta que volvió a alzar la vista al vampiro.

—Vas a pagarme por todo esto... —musitó Ezarel—. Ahora mismo.

Y lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo desesperadamente. Nevra respondió al instante, con todo el ardor que guardaba. Era un beso casi doloroso, furioso, _devorador_. Ezarel atrajo al otro por la ropa para tenerlo más cerca y Nevra gimió un poco cuando sintió las manos del chico en su cuerpo. Sin querer, le hizo una pequeña herida en el labio inferior al elfo y lamió la sangre dentro de otro beso. Con cada choque de labios la temperatura de ambos subía, así como la intensidad en que sus lenguas se enredaban.

Más besos, mordidas, lamidas y suspiros se sucedieron hasta que Ezarel fue consciente de que tenía al chico sentado a horcajadas sobre él, en el piso, mientras el vampiro jugaba a no morder profundamente su cuello. El elfo jadeó y estiró la garganta a un lado, pero Nevra no le hizo una herida, paseó la punta de su nariz por el cuello del peliazul hasta llegar a su clavícula, y luego le quitó el cinturón, así como Ez le quitó la bufanda y otras prendas superficiales.

El vampiro tendió en el suelo a Ezarel y frotó un poco su erección contra la suya, provocándole un gemido que emitió con los ojos cerrados.

—Dime cuánto extrañaste esto...

—Demasiado... Maldito...

Nevra se inclinó sobre él y lo besó largamente, disfrutando de tenerlo otra vez a su merced, y Ezarel se entregó por completo.

Hasta que oyeron algunos gritos de pánico que provenían del exterior.


	15. El precio de amar

**Me tardé un poquito más porque estoy enferma :'( Pero aquí estamos!**

 **Antes que nada, quiero repetir que _los hechos_** ** _pueden NO coincidir con la historia original_. Y lo digo porque seguro que muy pronto va a salir un nuevo episodio en el juego con nueva información y quizás muchas cosas de esta historia no tengan sentido más adelante :/ Pero así son los fics, imaginación pura de los fans xD**

 **Sin más, espero que les guste!**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

 ** _El precio de amar_**

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ezarel, incorporándose de repente, asustado, y muy agitado por la excitación.

—Algo está pasando afuera —murmuró Nevra, quien a pesar de la frustración por el momento interrumpido, se levantó de un salto y buscó las pocas prendas que le había sacado el elfo.

—Oh, por el Oráculo...

—Mi hermana... Estaba en el pasillo... —El miedo se apoderó de la mirada del vampiro.

Más gritos se oyeron y Nevra se vistió más rápido.

—Quédate aquí.

—¿Estás loco? Vamos los dos —replicó Ezarel, acomodándose la ropa.

—No...

—Nevra, voy contigo. No te preocupes, después continuamos esto —agregó, con una sonrisa rápida.

—Eso está claro —dijo el chico y le dio un rápido beso antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Cuidado!

Ezarel lo atrajo devuelta dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta justo antes de que un Perro Negro se abalanzara sobre él.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?!

—¡Karenn!

—¡Espera, no puedes salir!

Nevra intentó mantener la calma mientras Ezarel buscaba las armas que tenía, por si acaso, guardadas en su cuarto. Le lanzó una espada a su compañero, quien la atrapó al vuelo, y sacó otra más para sí mismo.

—Nevra, sabes cómo tratar a los Perros Negros... No sabemos cuántos hay allá afuera.

—¡No me importa! Tengo que poner a Karenn a salvo, después me ocuparé del resto...

Ezarel lo tomó por los hombros con fuerza.

—Está bien, pero cálmate, porque así solo vas a conseguir que te arranquen un brazo.

Nevra asintió y ambos se prepararon para salir.

* * *

—Hola, ¿cómo estás, corazón? —preguntó, con una dulzura falsa, Ashkore a Eweleïn—. Espero que hayas disfrutado de nuestro regalito el otro día...

Eweleïn parecía estar esperándolo. Estaba sola en la enfermería, trabajando como si nada pasara. Sus compañeras ya habían huido.

—No te tengo miedo, Ashkore —dijo con voz firme.

—Así me gusta, valiente incluso cuando sabes que vas a morir. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más fácil? Te necesito un rato viva para atraer a tu noviecita, no vale hacerte la muerta esta vez —dijo el enmascarado, acercándose a ella.

Él incluso había esperado que ella gritara o se escondiera debajo de la mesa de trabajo, que tratara de huir o de pelear, pero Eweleïn lo miró con aburrimiento y extendió sus manos vacías en señal de rendición.

—Eso es, quédate quieta... Vamos a jugar a atraer a la heroína, o al menos a la pobre que se lo cree. —Sin esfuerzo Ashkore consiguió atar las manos de ella detrás de la espalda y empujarla hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llevársela, se le acercó al oído y murmuró, con un tono amenazante—: Ni se te ocurra tratar de hacer algo estúpido, porque haré lo que Leiftan no pudo y supongo que no querrás que Erika vea cómo te corto el cuello.

* * *

Nevra por fin había logrado que Karenn se fuera con Chrome y los que estaban evacuando la Ciudad de Eel —y no había sido nada fácil, porque por poco ella había abrazado las piernas de su hermano para no despegarse de él—. Las cosas estaban saliendo más o menos como se lo esperaban —estaban preparados para un posible ataque—, y los dos jefes de guardia trabajaban perfecto en equipo, incluso aunque no sabían lo que les esperaba. Se separaron un momento para comprobar la zona y cerca de la herrería Ezarel sorprendió a Karenn con Chrome en medio de una discusión.

—¡Se suponía que tenías que sacarla de aquí! —le gritó el elfo.

—¡No puedo irme! —dijo el lobo, que tenía una extraña mirada.

Karenn, que no parecía entender qué demonios le estaba pasando a Chrome, estuvo lo suficientemente atenta como para apartarse cuando un Perro Negro saltó sobre ellos. Ezarel se deslizó hasta quedar frente a los chicos y protegerlos de la criatura con su propio cuerpo, aunque fuera una verdadera locura, y perdió su única arma muy pronto. Antes de siquiera poder pensar el próximo movimiento, Nevra ya estaba con ellos y juntos pudieron superar un poco al animal, claro que no esperaban que se les sumara otro Perro Negro y...

—¡NEVRA!

Por momentos, Ezarel tenía la vista nublada por el miedo. No supo cómo demonios había pasado, pero dos de las criaturas estaban sobre Nevra y solo pudo quitárselas de encima cuando Shaitán —el Black Gallytrot del vampiro— acudió a ayudar a su dueño.

Ezarel y Shaitán lograron sacar de las garras de los Perros Negros a Nevra, pero una de las criaturas cazó al Black Gallytrot del cuello y Ezarel escuchó el gemido de dolor del familiar cuando lo arrojaron contra un pilar y cayó gravemente herido.

Pero el Black Gallytrot no era el único al que se le estaba escapando la vida como el agua entre los dedos. Ezarel no se dio tiempo para lamentarse al ver que Nevra se estaba desangrando, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretarle la herida, cargarlo sobre su espalda y huir con los chicos al primer lugar seguro que pudieron encontrar: la Sala del Cristal.

Una vez ahí, revisó las heridas del chico y su corazón se comprimió, eran demasiado graves. La peor era en su pierna, que estaba desgarrada. Nevra estaba muy pálido y respiraba rápido, como si el aire fuera lo único que necesitara para seguir.

—¡HAZ ALGO! —le suplicó Karenn al alquimista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Por favor, Ezarel!

—¡Hago todo lo que puedo! —replicó él, sujetando con más fuerza la venda que envolvía la pierna de Nevra.

Le hizo un torniquete muy improvisado con ayuda de la vampira y le dio una poción, pero sabía que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo, necesitaba ayuda de verdad.

—Maldito infeliz, no te vas a morir hoy... —fue lo único que el elfo pudo decir, mientras trataba de contener la ola de llanto que quería apoderarse de él—. Hoy no.

Se inclinó para besarle la frente y esperó oír alguna palabra de Nevra, algún comentario tonto tal vez, un insulto, lo que fuera... pero no tenía fuerza ni para hablar y Ezarel lo meció un momento entre sus brazos.

—Perdóname por lastimarte —murmuró el elfo, una disculpa que no había tenido tiempo de pedirle, que se refería a cuando todo había empezado entre ellos, cuando Ezarel le había roto el corazón.

—Ya no importa. No lo sabías —musitó el vampiro—. Y yo no lo supe.

Karenn lloraba sujetando la ropa de Ezarel en la zona del hombro, haciendo una presión que empezaba a dolerle al elfo, pero que él le permitía.

Los dos estaban tan preocupados que no se dieron cuenta de que el resto de la Guardia Brillante ya estaba en la sala. Tampoco de que Leiftan había llegado.

* * *

—Traje el cebo —anunció Ashkore sujetando a Eweleïn con nula delicadeza, al entrar a la Sala del Cristal.

La elfa cayó de rodillas en el piso, aún con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda, y vio a toda la Guardia Brillante en la misma situación. Miiko se veía en grave estado, ni siquiera parecía consciente. Los vigilaba un muy nervioso Chrome, que esquivó la mirada de Leïn.

—Muy bien —dijo simplemente Leiftan, quien estaba justo frente al Gran Cristal, en su forma verdadera, y miró de una manera a la elfa que le hizo sentir escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral. El rubio fingió preocupación—. Oh, tranquila... Todavía falta para el final.

—Ese es el precio de que Erika te ame. Un poco caro, ¿verdad? —le dijo Ashkore a la enfermera, sereno—. Seguramente ahora preferirías haber muerto en el río, pero lo bueno es que al menos sirves para algo todavía. Ella vendrá corriendo a buscar a su amorcito —agregó con burla.

Los demás miembros de la guardia —Kero, Ykhar, Valkyon, entre otros—, que aunque estaban apresados observaban la escena, se sorprendieron al enterarse, por fin, del romance entre ellas. De cualquier manera, ya no era secreto. Eweleïn escuchó un sollozo no muy lejos de ellos y divisó a Ezarel inclinado sobre Nevra, el vampiro parecía estar en grave estado.

—Erika no la ama, está confundida —comentó Leiftan, preso del odio por la elfa—. Ella jamás podría querer a alguien como tú —añadió, mirando con desprecio a la chica.

—Con todo respeto, date cuenta de que no es así —intervino Ashkore.

—Está confundida —repitió el aengel, serio.

—La quiere a ella, no a ti —puntualizó el enmascarado.

Leiftan parecía contener su furia con gran esfuerzo para no destrozar a Eweleïn en ese instante. Mientras, el instinto de sanadora de ella tiraba para alcanzar a Nevra, si es que todavía podía salvarlo, y luego a Miiko. Eweleïn no podía evitarlo, aunque estuviera muerta de miedo por lo que sucedía, sentía la necesidad de ir a curarlos. Lo peor era que, por el llanto de Karenn —quien estaba pegada a los chicos— parecía que el vampiro necesitaba ayuda lo más pronto posible.

—Déjame ayudarlo —murmuró Eweleïn, mirando a Nevra.

—¿En serio te crees en posición de pedir algo, justo tú?

El Cristal emitió una extraña vibración.

—Si ella no viene... —continuó Leiftan, irritado.

—Si me dejas ayudarlo, le pediré a Erika que no te haga pedazos —se animó a decir la enfermera, llena de una valentía nueva, después de sentir la vibración del Cristal.

Tanto Leiftan como Ashkore fueron invadidos por la risa.

—Ah, esto se pone más divertido —comentó el enmascarado.

—Yo prefiero ahorrarle el sufrimiento —dijo Leiftan, acercándose a Nevra con una espada y la clara intención de deshacerse de él—. Soy una persona compasiva.

—No lo toques —dijo Ezarel, poniéndose delante de Karenn y Nevra, aunque no tenía ningún arma con la que defenderse.

—Vaya, parece que me perdí de algo importante entre ustedes dos... Bueno, terminemos pronto con esto. —Ahora la espada del aengel estaba en el cuello de Ezarel.

—Atrévete a hacerlo, maldito —lo desafió el elfo, con sus ojos verdes incendiados por la furia y sus dientes apretados—. Lo vas a pagar.

—¿Pagar? Yo ya pagué cuando me lo quitaron todo, justo frente a mis ojos —replicó Leiftan, con una sonrisa tranquila, pero una mirada angustiada en el fondo—. No es nada personal, Ezarel... o tal vez sí. Piensa lo que quieras. Prefiero que estén muertos, eso es todo. Mira el lado bueno: ya no van a sufrir.

Justo en ese momento, una fuerte perturbación se apoderó del Gran Cristal y todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Leiftan dejó de lado la intención de matar a los jefes de guardia y se giró hacia la entrada de la Sala del Cristal. Solo alguien podía interrumpirlo de esa manera. Erika, recién llegada, los miraba desde el umbral, con una emoción en sus ojos violáceos que nunca antes le habían visto.

—Erika... —musitó Leiftan, sintiendo una extraña inquietud que no esperaba tener al verla.

La faérica tenía una sonrisa sombría y una mirada que daría miedo incluso hasta al ser más despiadado. Sin embargo, era evidente que no estaba poseída ni contaminada.

—Por fin llegaste, esto solo puedo compartirlo contigo... —comentó el aengel, tan dulce como solía mostrarse con ella.

Erika no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Parecía una escena completamente absurda: él tan angelical y dulce, y a su alrededor no había más que desastre.

—No tengas miedo... No te haré daño —continuó Leiftan—. Yo siempre te he protegido. Yo siempre fui bueno contigo. Ellos no —señaló a los demás—. Recuérdalo.

Aquello fue lo único que pareció provocar algo de duda en ella, pero desapareció tan pronto como nació. Por fin, la guardiana rompió el silencio, antes de avanzar hacia ellos con un aura luminosa a su alrededor:

—Solo voy a pedir que quede claro... que hoy estoy en un único bando: el mío.


	16. Amor de elfo

**_Capítulo 16_**

 ** _Amor de elfo_**

 _~Ellos~_

Ezarel acarició la mano de Nevra con el pulgar. Dormido sobre una camilla de la enfermería, el vampiro no respondió a su gesto. Karenn, sentada del otro lado, tenía los ojos casi cerrados y acariciaba el cabello de su hermano.

—Ve a descansar —le dijo Ezarel a la vampira, en voz baja.

—¿Te quedarás con él? —inquirió la chica, cabizbaja.

—Por supuesto.

Karenn se puso de pie y besó la mejilla de su hermano.

—Avísame por cualquier cambio.

Ezarel asintió lentamente. Volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Nevra y lo miró con tristeza. Recordó cuando Erika le había dicho, aquel día en la cantina, "el tiempo nadie lo tiene comprado. Nunca sabes si estás viendo a la persona que más amas por última vez", y él no le había hecho caso a sus palabras, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón. Y después, estuvo a punto de perder a Nevra. De no ser por Erika...

Llevaban horas y horas dentro de la enfermería. Ezarel tenía heridas, pero no eran graves. Eweleïn, completamente agotada por todos los pacientes que tenía y por todo lo que había vivido, se acercó a ellos y revisó a Nevra. Ez la interrogó con los ojos.

—Poco a poco, pero evoluciona —le aseguró ella, con la voz apagada.

—Tú también deberías descansar...

—No puedo, tengo que vigilar a Miiko también. Está estable, pero necesita mucho cuidado —dijo la enfermera, desesperada y con las piernas temblorosas por el cansancio.

—Dime cómo hacerlo. Yo me encargo.

Eweleïn tuvo que aceptar. Le avisó a las otras enfermeras y le explicó lo justo a Ezarel antes de derrumbarse en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

El jefe de la Guardia Absenta aprendió rápidamente qué debía controlar en cada uno de los pacientes más graves, mientras sus compañeras atendían a los que estaban fuera de peligro. En la tercera vuelta que daba por las camillas de los heridos, vio que Nevra se movía un poco. Atendió a la inconsciente Miiko con la ayuda de Maythz, y cuando se aseguró de que ya había hecho todo lo que podía, se acercó al vampiro. Una de las enfermeras estaba ocupándose de él con demasiado esmero —estaba limpiando heridas que ya estaban limpias, una excusa para poder tocarlo y mimarlo como muchas querían hacer— y Ezarel sintió una oleada de celos.

—Yo me ocupo de él, querida —le dijo el elfo con una sonrisa falsa y una mirada que fácilmente podría decir "aléjate de mi hombre, perra". La chica se apartó del vampiro de inmediato para ir a atender a otros pacientes.

Nevra sonrió levemente cuando lo sintió a su lado.

—Ez... —murmuró.

El elfo se alegró mucho de oírlo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Qué linda enfermera tengo —bromeó el vampiro.

Ezarel sonrió. Antes que molestarlo, el comentario no había hecho más que darle esperanza. Si Nevra estaba apto para bromear, estaría bien.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bueno... no tengo fuerza ni siquiera para mirarte.

—Pero estás hablando, esa es una buena señal.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso...?

—Tengo que atender a los demás.

—Podría morirme y no me darás mi último beso...

—Ya para, reina del drama.

—Sabes, me gustan las chicas celosas, pero cuando tú te pones celoso... —Nevra sonrió de costado—. Es tocar el cielo con las manos.

—Yo no me puse celoso —mintió, sonrojado, Ezarel.

—Sí, claro. ¿Cómo está Karenn?

—Sana. Luego te explico el resto. Descansa.

—N-no te vayas...

Nevra lo estaba sujetando de la manga de su chaqueta. Ezarel rodó los ojos y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios. Era la primera vez que lo besaba por simple cariño, con dulzura. Volvía a verlo desangrándose en sus recuerdos y sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lágrimas. No quería volver a estar tan cerca de perderlo una vez más.

—Me pondré mejor —susurró el vampiro—, continuaremos lo que dejamos en tu habitación y te prometo que no vas a olvidarte nunca de lo que voy a hacerte —concluyó, en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

—Que gane el mejor —lo desafió Ezarel y le dio otro besito—. Ahora descansa.

Luego volvió a su trabajo, pero Nevra conservó una gran sonrisa en su boca.

* * *

 _~Ellas~_

Eweleïn terminó de atender al último paciente del día y se preguntó qué hora era. Ya había pasado lo peor y estaba mucho más recuperada, no quería seguir retrasando la visita a Erika, que permanecía encerrada en su cuarto. Estaba muy preocupada por ella, ya que desde el ataque en la Sala del Cristal la guardiana se había encerrado y no había querido ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su novia.

—Ewe, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó otra de las enfermeras, amiga suya.

—Sí, dame los informes, los llevaré a la biblioteca.

—Sí, claro... —La chica le entregó lo pedido y la miró con curiosidad—. Así que... tú y la humana...

Eweleïn se sonrojó ligeramente. Había olvidado que ya no era secreto su romance con la guardiana.

—Bueno, ella no es una "humana" exactamente —la corrigió, mirando los informes sin leerlos—. Y sí, es mi novia y haría lo que fuera por ella... como ahora, por eso voy a verla.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Eweleïn, confundida.

—¡Es que se ven muy lindas juntas! Oh, Ewe, por eso te veías tan feliz en los últimos meses, era por ella... —dijo la otra enfermera, soñadora—. Ojalá yo tuviera a alguien así...

Leïn se sonrojó más, perpleja por aquella reacción inesperada. Se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa y no esperó más, tenía que ir a ver a Erika.

En el ataque en la Sala del Cristal, Ashkore se había hartado de la vacilación de Leiftan ante la presencia de Erika, y había intentado matar tanto a Eweleïn como a la guardiana.

— _Esto es patético, Leiftan —dijo Ashkore y tomó a Eweleïn del cabello y la garganta, como si fuera a romperle el cuello—. No perdamos más el tiempo._

 _Erika, completamente furiosa, se lanzó sobre él. Con un solo golpe, lo separó de la elfa y lo hizo caer. Eweleïn cayó lejos de su agresor y se ganó un golpe en la cabeza; entonces Leiftan vio, horrorizado, como Erika y Ashkore peleaban casi en igualdad de condiciones. Y aunque ella parecía estar ganando, ver esas asquerosas manos sobre la guardiana despertó la furia del aengel otra vez y con su arma descargó una estocada en el centro de la espalda de su antiguo socio, una herida que sabía que no tenía vuelta atrás._

 _Lo último que vio Eweleïn antes de quedar inconsciente fue una mirada intensa y triste de Leiftan a Erika._

Eweleïn sabía que, al final, Erika no le había hecho nada a Leiftan, no había tenido la voluntad de hacerlo. Seguía teniendo demasiado corazón para ello. Sin embargo, gracias a ella, toda la Guardia Brillante estaba a salvo. Chrome estaba en prisión esperando la decisión que tomara Miiko al respecto. Y Leiftan había desaparecido una vez más.

Sabía que había sido algo difícil para la guardiana y le habría gustado evitarle que pasara por una situación como aquella. Pero también, la seguridad de Eweleïn aquel día frente a Leiftan y los demás había sido por la confianza en su chica. Porque confiaba en Erika y en lo que era capaz, y todavía se sorprendía de que alguien tan especial como esa chica se hubiera fijado en ella. Que si no hubiera sido por un círculo de setas... quizá nunca la habría conocido.

Ahora le tocaba a ella estar ahí para cuidarla y darle fuerzas.

Porque, lamentablemente, aquel era solo uno de los tantos conflictos que seguro le esperaban a su chica.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación varias veces, pero tal como se lo temía, su pareja no respondió. Esta vez tendría que hacer uso de la copia de la llave que Erika le había dado en caso de emergencia. Se tranquilizó al entrar y verla en la cama, por un instante había imaginado la habitación vacía y la posibilidad de que la chica se hubiera ido o que algo malo le hubiera pasado...

—¿Eres tú, Leïn? —preguntó la guardiana, en voz baja. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, hecha un ovillo en la cama.

—Sí... Yo... —La enfermera se sintió una intrusa. No quería molestarla, pero tampoco dejarla sola—. Tengo que hacerte un chequeo. No hace falta que hablemos, si no quieres.

Erika no dijo nada y la elfa dejó su maletín en la mesita junto a la cama. La chica se volteó y dejó que su novia la auscultara y la revisara. Estaba sana, sus heridas no eran graves... Eweleïn pasó de la revisión a las caricias sin darse cuenta y Erika no la apartó cuando empezó a besarla. La elfa notó que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos violeta y le acarició las mejillas, el cabello...

—Tranquila... —murmuró, sin dejar de acariciarla.

—Leïn... No pude hacerlo —Erika apretó los párpados, recordando esa noche en la Sala del Cristal. Recordando a Leiftan, a Ashkore, a sus amigos, a Eweleïn en peligro...—. No quería hacerlo...

—Nos salvaste la vida —afirmó la elfa, luego le besó las mejillas.

—Pero él todavía sigue en algún lugar... y quería hacerte daño... —Erika suspiró.

—Ya tuvo suficientes oportunidades de matarme, créeme —comentó la enfermera y la tomó de las manos—. Pero creo que si no lo hace, es por ti.

—¿Por mí?

Eweleïn asintió, acariciando sus dedos.

—Si hay algo que tenemos en común con Leiftan... es que te amamos.

Erika miró a otra parte.

—Pude notarlo —continuó la elfa—. Aunque también es bastante evidente. Y si es cierto que perderme sería doloroso para ti, no querrá ser el que te cause ese dolor.

—¿Doloroso, perderte? —Erika hizo una mueca de tristeza—. Es más que eso, terminaría de destrozarme. Pero quiero protegerte y ni siquiera puedo hacerlo bien. Él es el daemon del que me advierte el Oráculo... y no pude hacer nada...

Eweleïn sintió su corazón latir más rápido al oír las palabras de la chica.

La enfermera ya no quería verla sufrir. Todo el mundo la usaba, todo el mundo la quería para algo, siempre se ponía en peligro por los demás... Incluso su conexión con el Oráculo, que quizás también la estaba usando, la hacía sufrir. No. Si había algo que Eweleïn tenía en claro era que ya no iba a permitirlo. Que iba a intentarlo todo para hacerla feliz.

Que quien se metiera con Erika, tendría que vérselas con ella primero.

—No tienes por qué protegerme ni a mí, ni a la Guardia, ni a nadie, Erika. No le debes nada a nadie, al contrario. Quieres cargar demasiado sobre tus hombros, pero quiero recordarte que tú misma dijiste algo ese día: estás en tu propio bando, y así debe ser —dijo con el tono firme que tomaba cuando estaba convencida de algo. Luego la abrazó y la faérica se refugió en sus brazos—. Todo esto pasará. Estoy contigo... Siempre estaré contigo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah, mentira xD**

 **Hola!** **Sí, me tardé mucho, pero es que no tengo internet y la vida a veces es una kk T_T xD**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Quizás esperaban más acción, pero creo que esta historia ya tuvo suficiente drama xD**

 **Y si el próximo capítulo no es el último, el otro sí :(**

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Todavía les debo algo que creo que corté muy pronto en el capítulo 14 :D (No digo más muajaja)**

 **Y también porque estos chicos y sus elfos se merecen algo de felicidad después de tanto dolor, vamos! (Y porque esta escritora se encariñó con los personajes y no quiere soltarlos xD)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. No quiero vivir sin ti

**Miren quien llegué! (inserte voz de Sid el perezoso) xD**

 **Esto no sabía si subirlo, pero creo que en el capítulo 14 les corté muy pronto la "inspiración" a nuestros chicos xD**

 **Así que advertencia: nada de lime, esta vez es lemon (+18) (Si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, no pasa nada, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo c: )**

 **Espero que les guste 7w7**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 17_**

 ** _No quiero vivir sin ti_**

Ezarel apenas estaba sentándose en el borde de la cama de Nevra cuando el vampiro se arrojó sobre él y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, sentado en su regazo. Ez le devolvió el beso pero, a su vez, intentó calmarlo un poco.

—Nev... Cielo... Todavía deberías estar descansando, estuviste a punto de morir y acabas de salir de la enfermería, idio... —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso ansioso de parte del otro.

—Estoy perfectamente. —Nevra repartió besos en el cuello del elfo, que lo tentaba demasiado a morderlo, pero supo contenerse.

Ezarel cerró los ojos, con la respiración ya un poco agitada, y dejó que el vampiro lo besara y lo tocara, con caricias lentas y hambrientas al mismo tiempo. Cuando la espalda del elfo ya tocaba el colchón, Nevra dejó ir un quejido de dolor y su pareja por fin pudo detenerlo. Ezarel lo ayudó a acostarse boca arriba y lo revisó en las zonas donde los Perros Negros lo habían herido. El trabajo de Eweleïn era excelente, pero todavía debía tener cuidado.

—Solo fue un tirón, nada más —explicó Nevra.

—Creo que podemos esperar.

—No quiero esperar, Ezarel —confesó el vampiro, con total sinceridad y algo sonrojado.

El elfo formó una sonrisa burlona.

—Entonces tendrás que dejar que me encargue de todo... —canturreó.

—¡Eso no es justo! Era mi turno...

—Ninguno de los dos recuerda quién fue el último, ¿o no? Empecemos otra vez, voy yo —dijo el alquimista con una sonrisa victoriosa, ya posicionado sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

—Ezarel... —Nevra no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió los labios y la lengua del elfo en su torso, subiendo hasta su cuello y por fin a sus labios otra vez.

Luego sintió que el chico murmuraba algo todavía con los labios sobre su piel.

—¿Ez...? ¿Qué te pasa?

El elfo no lo estaba besando como al principio, sus besos ahora eran suaves y dulces, llenos de... amor. Lo acariciaba con delicadeza, pero con la mirada baja, y tenía las mejillas rosas. Seguía murmurando algo mientras repartía besos dulces sobre el pecho y la clavícula del vampiro. A Nevra le extrañaba que ni siquiera con su oído sensible podía entenderlo.

—Ez, ¿qué dices? —Nevra lo envolvió con sus brazos.

—Que te amo, estúpido —admitió el peliazul, tragándose su orgullo.

—Aah... Yo... Es que no entendía qué...

—Te amo tanto, no tienes idea... Infeliz...

—¡Okey! ¿Pero por qué me sigues insultando? —cuestionó Nevra, sorprendido de recibir tanto cariño por parte de ese elfo orgulloso, pero confundido por la forma que tenía para demostrar afecto.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Cállate antes de que me arrepienta de ser tan cursi! —Ezarel lo besó, le acarició el pelo y repitió—: Te amo tanto... Maldito idiota... Tenía miedo de perderte...

—Yo también te amo —contestó Nevra, sonriendo—. Todavía tengo miedo de despertar, que esto solo sea un sueño y que sigas siendo solo mi compañero, el que me odiaba por morder a las chicas de su guardia...

—Te voy a matar si lo haces. —Ezarel lo amenazó con la mirada y le acarició los costados, ante lo que Nevra se estremeció—. Me tienes a mí para eso.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿en serio?

Ezarel apartó la mirada.

—Mejor olvídalo. Pero no quiero que muerdas a ninguna chica.

—¿Y a otro chico? —Nevra esbozó una sonrisita, sabía cómo hacer enojar a Ezarel.

—¡A nadie!

—Espera, ¿entonces significa que odiabas que mordiera a las chicas de tu guardia porque estabas celoso? Eso tiene sentido...

—¡Claro que no!

—Estabas celoso, admítelo, al menos en el fondo... Querías que te mordiera a ti... —Nevra le dedicó una mirada seductora.

—No, no, no, nada de eso... —Ezarel estaba completamente ruborizado.

—Hablemos de otra cosa o no voy a contenerme...

—Dejemos de hablar —dijo Ezarel y sus manos bajaron hasta las caderas del vampiro haciendo círculos con las caricias.

Le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se dedicó a masturbarlo un poco, lentamente, a lo que Nevra respondió con gemidos. Luego continuó con la boca, casi hasta hacerlo llegar al límite.

—N-no te a... aproveches de que no puedo... moverme demasiado...

—Hmm... —Ezarel lo miró desde su posición en la zona baja y después de lamer su erección una vez más, le sonrió—. No necesitas moverte, yo me encargo...

Nevra sintió unos dedos que invadieron su entrada, y Ezarel no dejó de acariciarlo y besarlo mientras lo preparaba. El deseo no dejaba de crecer y, cuando Nevra ayudó a su chico a quitarse las prendas que le quedaban, ya no pudo contenerse. Un beso en el cuello de Ez se convirtió en una mordida profunda.

Al principio, Ezarel se asustó y sintió un dolor muy intenso que le arrebató una queja en voz alta. Poco a poco, cedió, y cuando Nevra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó inmediatamente.

—Perdón... Lo siento, Ezarel —se disculpó, avergonzado, y se limpió la boca llena de sangre—. ¡Qué estúpido soy!

Nevra le limpió la herida con su propia ropa y las manos temblorosas —claro que le habría gustado limpiarle la sangre con la boca, pero eso era peligroso porque podía morderlo otra vez—. Ezarel todavía no reaccionaba.

Nevra nunca antes lo había mordido, cuando eran solo amantes se había cuidado mucho de no hacerlo porque temía enfurecer al elfo. Aunque... debía decir que valía la pena cada gota. Era delicioso.

—Perdón, de verdad, estaba bromeando cuando dije que seguro querías que te mordiera y...

—Nevra... Estoy bien —lo interrumpió, sorprendentemente tranquilo—. Déjalo.

—¿Quieres que paremos?

Ezarel lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Ni hablar.

Y continuó justo donde se había quedado. Nevra liberó un quejido cuando finalmente lo sintió dentro de él y volvió a dejarse llevar por los movimientos del elfo. Ezarel iba despacio, sin prisa, disfrutando de todo lo que era Nevra debajo de él: mejillas rosadas, jadeos rápidos y caricias. Si bien no era la primera vez, era diferente a otros encuentros. Esta vez ambos sabían que no estaban haciéndolo por simple diversión, esta vez realmente estaban haciendo el amor. Aquello, aunque no lo pareciera, cambiaba muchas cosas.

Después de un buen rato y de pedirle que fuera más rápido, Nevra jadeaba sin contenerse y sabía que estaba a punto de acabar. Ezarel no dejó de atenderlo mientras aceleraba su vaivén y sintió cómo el chico se estremecía debajo de él, articulando su nombre y llegando al límite. El elfo lo embistió varias veces más, jadeando y sujetándolo de los muslos, hasta que también acabó y Nevra lo rodeó con los brazos. Se besaron una y otra vez, lentamente, al tiempo que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban. El vampiro depositó un suave beso en la herida de su cuello, donde lo había mordido.

—Ahora... Ahora es mi turno...

Ez abrió los ojos como platos.

—No, tienes que descansar.

—¡Pero...! —Nevra trató de erguirse, sin embargo se rindió muy pronto. Aunque el mayor trabajo lo había hecho Ezarel, estaba cansado y se suponía que debía estar haciendo reposo después del episodio con los Perros Negros—. Está bien... Pero no voy a descansar por mucho tiempo —le advirtió, con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Duerme —le pidió Ezarel, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y lo cubrió con las sábanas.

—Imagino que te vas a quedar, ¿no?

—Pues...

—Quédate conmigo, tengo... Tengo pesadillas y no quiero dormir solo... —mintió, a lo que Ezarel respondió con una risa.

—Claaaro, mejor di que no quieres vivir sin mí.

—No quiero vivir sin ti —afirmó Nevra, hablando seriamente.

La sinceridad en sus palabras dejó sin aliento al alquimista. Ezarel sonrió. A decir verdad, por momentos, él también tenía miedo de que todo fuera solo un sueño. Pero era real, completamente real.

Ezarel se acostó al lado de su chico y lo rodeó con los brazos, listo para dormir.

—Yo tampoco quiero vivir sin ti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Picarón o picarona jaja 7w7 xD**

 **Ejem -aunque solo leas y te vayas sin decir nada- ejem T.T**

 **El próximo ya es el último capítulo, tengo internet otra vez así que no voy a tardar tanto :D (Inserte meme:** **No me quiero ir, señor Stark :c )**

 _ **Princesa Kurai:**_ **sé que quizá le faltó acción a la pelea Leiftan-Guardia, pero no era en lo que quería centrarme jaja El Cristal reaccionaba a Erika por la relación que tiene con el Oráculo en el juego, como todavía no sabemos exactamente el por qué, decidí dejar que el mismo juego lo explique más adelante xD Te envío con gusto a Chrome y Leiftan jajaja No te preocupes que, al menos en esta historia, no murieron xD De Ashkore no puedo decir lo mismo xD Gracias por tus comentarios** ❤

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	18. Situación Sentimental

**Dedicado a...**

 _ **Princesa Kurai,** **CuttingEdge19,** **Lia-Rosenrot,** **Bluene Angel,** **Vimelian**_ **y a todos los que siguieron esta historia. Hayan comentado algo o no, aunque hayan dejado de leer o hayan leído hasta el final... gracias por haber apoyado este pequeño y humilde proyecto.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 18_**

 ** _Situación Sentimental:_**

 ** _irremediablemente enamoradas y enamorados_**

 ** _más y más a cada segundo..._**

Erika paseaba por el Sendero de los Arcos junto a Eweleïn, con una tranquilidad merecida. El día era hermoso y muchos tenían la misma intención que ellas: despejarse un poco después de todo lo vivido. Además, por fin tenían un día libre...

Erika se sorprendió cuando sintió los dedos de la enfermera entrelazarse con los suyos... y se sorprendió aún más cuando Leïn no soltó su mano al pasar junto a grupos de gente.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió la elfa, preocupada por la expresión perpleja de la guardiana.

—Sí, sí, es que... —Erika negó con la cabeza y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano—. No estoy acostumbrada a esto —agregó, sonriendo.

Eweleïn rio al recordar que, tiempo atrás, ella había dicho la misma frase.

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte —comentó la elfa, levantando una ceja. Luego agregó con seriedad—: Lamento haberte obligado a mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo, ¿sabes? Has pasado por mucho desde que llegaste aquí... y yo solo te compliqué más las cosas.

—¿De qué hablas? Creo que yo te compliqué las cosas a ti. Tantas personas y te quedaste conmigo, que soy un imán de catástrofes —replicó la faérica, con una media sonrisa. La diversión fue desapareciendo de su rostro—. Yo que... hice que te rompieran el corazón.

Aquel tema del cual no hablaban a menudo: Ezarel. La elfa negó con la cabeza.

—Ezarel iba a romperme el corazón con o sin ti —afirmó—. Lo importante es... que tú curaste esa herida. —Sonrió—. Además sabes que ya no siento nada por él.

Ambas tomaron asiento en un banco vacío, sin soltarse las manos.

—Lo cual es genial, porque no habría soportado demasiado verlo con Nevra —agregó Eweleïn.

Erika rio.

—Oh, vamos, son el uno para el otro...

* * *

Nevra sorprendió a Ezarel en el Sendero de los Arcos con una palmada en el trasero. El elfo se sobresaltó y después le pegó un manotazo.

—No me toques el trasero en público, ¿quieres?

—O sea que quieres que te lo toque más en privado, me lo hubieras dicho antes... —replicó Nevra, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Ezarel miró al cielo y el vampiro emitió una risa.

—Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas —dijo el pelinegro.

—No estoy sonrojado, tengo alergia a ti, es diferente. ¿No nos veíamos en la playa?

—Da igual, ya te encontré. Oye... —Nevra le revisó el cuello a su pareja—. Todavía tienes la marca...

—Sí, no sé cómo pasó, una bestia me mordió... Ah, no, espera, fuiste tú.

—¡Sabes que no me pude controlar! —Nevra se quitó la bufanda y envolvió el cuello de Ezarel con ella—. Y no oí que te quejaras demasiado en ese momento...

Se miraron el uno al otro y surgió, como ya era normal, esa sensación de imán y metal cercanos, que no pueden evitarse. Ezarel ignoró su orgullo y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Nevra aprovechó la oportunidad para atraparlo entre sus brazos y besarlo en la boca sin contenerse.

—Nev... —Ezarel trató de zafarse, largó una pequeña risa al sentir cosquillas en los costados, donde el vampiro había descubierto su punto débil, y finalmente logró separarse. Estaba doblemente sonrojado ahora—. Nos están mirando...

—Quiero escucharte reír todo el día —dijo el vampiro con pasión en su voz, tocándolo.

—No, ja, ja... ¡Para! Nevra...

El elfo todavía estaba sorprendido por la pasión que desbordaba Nevra todo el tiempo. Desde que se le había confesado, el vampiro era fuego con él. Y más que sentirse agobiado, Ez no podía evitar dejarse consumir por ese fuego.

Ezarel detuvo su risa cuando sintió que el vampiro lo llevaba cerca del Cerezo Centenario, quizás para tener más privacidad y tranquilidad, pero al llegar vieron a Erika y Eweleïn sentadas junto al gran árbol, besándose sin timidez alguna.

Ez todavía podía recordar cuando Erika recién había llegado a Eldarya. Él le hablaba todo el tiempo de ella a Eweleïn, cuando aún tenían esa relación sin compromiso. La elfa se había puesto celosa, miraba con recelo a la guardiana y era fría con ella. Ezarel se había dado cuenta entonces de que la enfermera sentía algo más por él y él sentía algo por Erika. ¿Cómo había sido posible que aquel triángulo amoroso se hubiera distorsionado de aquella forma? Hasta llegar al punto en que Eweleïn quería matarlo por obligar a Erika a beber la poción, y la mirada de la elfa se había empezado a centrar más en esa "humana". Y entonces un día, cuando el elfo buscaba a Erika para hablar, las vio a las dos besándose en la enfermería y supo que había llegado tarde. Eso había pasado justo antes de empezar su relación con Nevra, la última persona de la que pensaba enamorarse tan perdidamente. Finalmente, parecía que todo estaba en su lugar, pero qué complicado había sido y cuánto dolor habían soportado los cuatro.

—Chicas, consíganse una habitación... —les dijo el alquimista, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ellas se separaron y vieron a los chicos a un lado.

—Yo no les dije eso a ustedes cuando casi arman una escena erótica en la enfermería —gruñó Eweleïn.

—No seas exagerada, además fue culpa de Ezarel, yo solo era el pobre paciente que se sentía solo...

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú empezaste! —replicó el elfo, ofendido.

—¡Te aprovechaste de mí! —dijo el vampiro, de manera dramática.

—No, tú me arrinconaste contra la camilla...

—Y Miiko tuvo que despertarse justo en ese momento, ¡qué inoportuna!

Erika se partió de risa al oírlos.

—Pobre Miiko...

—Por alguna razón, no se despertó de buen humor —agregó Nevra, y Ezarel rio al recordar ese momento.

—Ustedes dos juntos son terribles —comentó Eweleïn, divertida—. Imagino que ahora será multiplicado por diez, ya que están saliendo.

Erika estaba de acuerdo. Desde que los había conocido, Ezarel y Nevra eran una combinación explosiva. Se ponían de acuerdo para hacerle bromas y también vivían compitiendo entre ellos o molestándose el uno al otro, fingiendo que no se caían bien y criticándose, cuando en realidad aquello estaba lejos de la realidad: eran buenos amigos. Luego Erika se había enterado de que eran amantes y se había dado cuenta de que había mucho más detrás de lo que dejaban ver.

Y ahora eran novios.

—¿Quién dijo que estamos saliendo? —dijo Ezarel, levantando una ceja.

—Pues se nota a millas —replicó Erika, con una media sonrisa.

—Espero que hayas seguido mis indicaciones y no hayas hecho ningún esfuerzo, ¿cierto? —inquirió la elfa al vampiro, con una ceja en alto—. Porque seguro que no querrás estar internado otra semana.

—No, no hicimos... digo, no hice nada, estoy perfecto —dijo Nevra con una mano en el cabello, mirando a su pareja con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

—Te lo dije. —Ezarel puso los ojos en blanco.

Ellas se echaron a reír ante aquella obvia mentira. La conversación continuó hasta que finalmente los cuatro decidieron quedarse a pasar el rato ahí.

A Erika jamás se le había ocurrido que alguna vez estarían así, los cuatro juntos, sin corazones rotos, sin sentimientos escondidos... simplemente compartiendo una tarde tranquila... Sin embargo, después de tantos dolores de cabeza, se lo merecían. Con su mano entrelazada con la de Leïn, se sentía en el lugar correcto. Sentía que todavía tenía un propósito, una vida que vivir.

Miró a Ezarel sentado en la hierba con Nevra en brazos, el vampiro tenía la mejilla sobre el pecho del elfo mientras hablaba y su chico le acariciaba el pelo. Por supuesto, no era la única que ahora tenía alguien a quien amar y por quien luchar...

Y aunque amar podía ser complicado, valía la pena cada segundo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora sí, ¡FIN!**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Hay una posibilidad de que más adelante suba algunos relatos cortos de estos cuatro, que me quedaron en el baúl xD Pero es una posibilidad, y también depende de si quieren leerlo, claro :)**

 **No me molestan los reviews, por cierto xD**

 **Por ahora, a esperar el episodio 22 del juego, (SPOILER) que se viene con todo y un "lindo" y muy entretenido arco del elfo :') (Soy ruta Ezarel, aiuda ;-;) (Hágase pa' tras por favor que me voy a suicidar xD). (Voy a preparar sopa de quimera con pelo rosa, alguien quiere? xD).**

 **Okey, en serio, gracias si llegaron a leer hasta acá, yo me despido por el momento (tengo más fics en mente) y les mando un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Dai Nakadai.**


	19. Especial de Navidad

**¡Holoo! Quería desearles una muy feliz Navidad y año nuevo :'D Por acá no sé si pasó Santa/Papá Noel, creo que sí porque me dejó algo de inspiración y muchas ganas de escribir un poco más sobre esta historia, así que este es el especial de Navidad del fic. También para darles las gracias por superar las 1000 (mil) lecturas de este fanfic :'D**

 **Disculpen si tiene algún error ortográfico o de cualquier tipo, tengo la vista un poco cansada y nadie que me revise el texto antes de subirlo xD En fin...**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 _ **Situación Sentimental**_

 _ **Especial de Navidad**_

 _Erika_

Ya llevaba media hora mirando cosas en el mercado. ¿Qué podía regalarle?

—¿Qué le vas a regalar tú a Ezarel por Navidad? —le pregunté a Nevra, que estaba a mi lado esperando a que lo atendieran.

—¿Ah? Pero si yo soy su regalo a diario —dijo él.

Miré al cielo, conteniendo una sonrisa.

—¿O sea que vas a envolverte con un moño y aparecer debajo del árbol?

—Y desnudo. Oye, me estás dando buenas ideas —comentó con una ceja en alto, y ya no contuve la risa.

Al final compré unos pendientes exclusivamente para elfos. Sabía que a Eweleïn le gustaban los regalos pero que no le importaba si no recibía ninguno. De cualquier manera, a mí me encantaba dar regalos, me recordaba a...

 _A la Navidad en mi mundo._

Contuve el dolor que se abrió paso en mi pecho y busqué el dinero para pagar.

—Demonios, me falta una moneda de oro —murmuré para mí misma.

—Aquí tienes —una mano delgada y morena apareció frente a mis ojos, ofreciéndome la moneda que me faltaba.

Abrí los ojos y la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Huang Hua! —exclamé y la abracé.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo. Siempre me alegraba de verla, y ahora me había hecho olvidar la angustia que se quería instalar en mí.

La fenghuang le dio la moneda a Purriry y recibí mi compra. Me pregunté si Nevra seguía con nosotras, pero ya se había ido.

—Te lo devolveré en cuanto vuelva a mi habitación.

—Ah, no es necesario —dijo con una mano en alto y una sonrisa gentil—. Me alegro mucho de verte.

—¡Y yo! ¿Te quedarás unos días?

—Una semana, sí. —Miró la cajita donde guardaba los pendientes—. Imagino que es para Eweleïn.

—Pues sí, pero prefiero que no los vea aún.

—No te lo había dicho antes, pero me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. Ya me había parecido verlas iluminadas una en presencia de la otra —agregó con una sonrisita y un guiño.

—Gracias. Estamos muy felices —afirmé, y por dentro recordé que hacía un tiempo me había parecido ver algo entre Eweleïn y ella, en el pueblo de los fenghuangs.

En todo caso, ahora no me iba a poner celosa por eso, ya era pasado, ¿no?

Y hablando de la elfa, me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarla justo delante de nosotras.

En aquel momento no entendí por qué Eweleïn le envió una mirada un poco fría a mi querida amiga. Huang Hua la saludó con total normalidad, a pesar de que el ambiente se sentía algo raro.

—Me alegra verlas bien. Erika, nos vemos después. —Y volvió a guiñarme un ojo.

—¡Adiós! —la saludé con alegría.

Eweleïn volvió a mirarme con una ceja en alto y ninguna gracia en el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Pero estaba refunfuñando en voz baja, lo que me pareció tierno y me hizo reír.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. No —negó, sonrojada—. Es que... hace frío —dijo y se envolvió un poco más en su abrigo.

La tomé de los hombros y le planté un beso en la esquina de la boca, sonriendo. Eweleïn estaba celosa, era todo un halago.

* * *

 _Eweleïn_

¿Que si estaba celosa? Esa fenghuang siempre se pegaba a Erika como una lapa y la hacía sonreír de una manera que yo no. Traté de apagar el sentimiento que se estaba avivando como llamas dentro de mí. Tenía que sacarme aquella sensación a como diera lugar.

Además, ¿qué le había comprado Hua a mi novia en el mercado? Erika había escondido bien ese regalo. No quise preguntarle, ya se estaba riendo de mis celos y eso solo le daría más motivos.

Me besó en la comisura de la boca y sonrió.

—Te amo. Solo a ti —agregó y entrelazó nuestros brazos para caminar juntas.

Sonreí un poco.

—No estoy celosa —repetí.

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía divertida, y luego me preguntó:

—¿Es tu descanso?

—Quince minutos más. Quería... tomar algo contigo.

—¡Claro, vamos! —exclamó y tironeó de mi brazo.

Era fácil emocionar a Erika como a una niña, lo cual me parecía tierno. Aunque no me lo pareció tanto cuando me llevó corriendo hasta la cantina y casi me hizo chocar contra una columna en la Sala de las Puertas. Antes de ella, tropezarme era algo insólito para mí.

Ambas nos reímos y llegamos a la cantina, que tenía un ambiente bastante cálido y ese día olía muy bien. No sé qué debía estar horneando Karuto, pero ya me daba hambre.

—¡Karuto! —dijo Erika en cuanto lo vio, sacándose el abrigo para dejarlo en una silla.

—¡Hoy no tengo nada para ti!

—Podrías descontarlo del próximo mes, ¿no?

—No es mi culpa que vayas por ahí dándoles de tus raciones a todo el mundo.

—Eran niños —justificó ella. Luego me miró a mí—. Karuto me va a dar las sobras de ahora en más porque pasé el límite del mes.

—Claro que no. Compartirás conmigo —afirmé.

—Niña, tu chica es una mala influencia para ti —me dijo Karuto.

—Sé manejarlo, no te preocupes —bromeé, y Erika fingió estar ofendida.

—Algo me dice que estás esmerándote en la cocina por cierta visita de fenghuangs... —comentó Erika, que ya tenía la confianza suficiente para decirle algo así a Karuto, alguien que podía tirarte una olla a la cabeza si no tenías cuidado.

—Toma y calla —replicó él y le sirvió una bebida caliente.

—¿Puedo al menos ver qué estás preparando? —preguntó Erika asomando la cabeza a la cocina.

—No, ¿qué parte de "toma y calla" no entiendes? —replicó Karuto, poniéndose en el medio para que Erika no pudiera ver.

Tiré de ella para conducirla a una mesa y miré con complicidad a Karuto.

—Lo siento, solo tenía esta hora para el descanso —le dije en voz baja.

—Ya lo sé, solo aléjala de la cocina.

Erika ya estaba hablando con alguien más cuando volví a ubicarla, e hice que nos sentáramos en la mesa más lejana a la cocina. Por suerte no paraba de hablar de una misión y no volvió a interesarse en el asunto.

—Leïn, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Ah? Sí, claro.

—Sigues anotando cosas y estás en tu descanso —observó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo son un par de cosas —mentí, mientras escribía a toda velocidad algo en mi libreta.

—¿Sabes? Mañana es Navidad, y aunque sé que tal vez para ustedes no tenga la misma importancia que en mi mundo, quisiera que estemos al menos un rato sin preocuparnos por el trabajo —comentó.

Sonreí levemente.

—Claro que es importante, pero es más celebrado en los pueblos. —Hice una pausa y le tomé una mano—. Te prometo que dejaré de lado el trabajo mañana, al menos por un rato.

Una de las hojas sueltas de la libreta cayó y se posó a unos metros de nuestra mesa. Erika no dudó en ir a buscarla, pero entré en pánico porque pudiera ver lo que tenía escrito. Gracias a los dioses, alguien más se adelantó y me devolvió la hoja.

—Ten más cuidado —me regañó Ezarel.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le arrebaté la hoja. Erika lo saludó y aproveché para terminar mi comida. Ya no me quedaba tiempo, tenía que volver a la enfermería.

* * *

 _Ezarel_

Maldita sea, ahora me tocaba a mí distraerla. En cuanto Eweleïn y yo salimos de la cantina y vimos que pasaba gente cargando cajas con decoración, ella me miró y supe que era mi turno de distraer a Erika.

—Aam... ¡Mira, el Oráculo! —Y señalé detrás de la guardiana.

La tonta se lo creyó y se dio vuelta.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo siento cuando el Oráculo está cerca —aseguró.

—Aaaay, disculpa, embajadora del Oráculo —me burlé—. Oye, ¿estás segura de que ya no tienes hambre? —pregunté a mi amiga, empujándola para que no saliera de la cantina.

—¿Estás diciéndome gorda? Oye, si estoy más pesada es porque tengo músculos. Más que tú, por cierto —dijo con los brazos en jarra.

—Yo no te dije gorda, si te sientes así no es mi cul... —Y me lanzó una mirada de hielo—. Okey, en realidad... Quería hablar contigo sobre algo —mentí.

—¿De qué...?

Karuto me hizo señas de que la sacara de ahí.

—De... espera, vamos afuera.

—¡Pero hace mucho frío!

Tomé a Erika de la mano y la arrastré fuera de la cantina. Ella se sobresaltó y contuvo un grito, pero no le di tiempo a quejarse. Ya no había nadie en la Sala de las Puertas, gracias a los dioses. Me la llevé hasta los jardines.

Nos detuvimos en el Jardín de la Música y ella se desprendió de mi agarre, evidentemente malhumorada. Todavía me divierto haciéndola enojar.

—¿Qué pasa? Cuéntamelo rápido —me exigió.

Suspiré, intentando pensar en algo que decirle.

—Es Nevra. Está actuando raro desde hace tiempo...

Erika puso los ojos en blanco. Y aunque todo era una excusa para distraerla, sí era cierto lo que había dicho, y había pensado comentárselo a ella. Después de todo, seguía siendo mi mejor amiga.

—¿Y supongo que me lo dices ahora, debajo de la nieve y en medio de los jardines, porque no encontraste un mejor momento en el que tu novio no estuviera cerca?

—Exacto. Y porque el maldito siempre se entera de todo.

—Ezarel, la última vez que escuché algo parecido a lo que me estás diciendo, ustedes dos se armaron una confusión tan grande que terminaron separados y llorando porque no sabían que se querían el uno al otro. No seas estúpido.

—Sí, es cierto, pero ahora es diferente. Algo me está ocultando —afirmé, con una preocupación real.

Así como Nevra sabía perfectamente cuándo me pasaba algo, yo no era tan ciego como para no darme cuenta de que se comportaba raro cuando estaba conmigo, como si hubiera algo que no pudiera decirme.

Erika se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿No aprendiste nada? Comunicación, Ezarel. Pregúntale qué le pasa.

—Se lo pregunté mil veces.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada: que no le pasa nada, que soy un paranoico. ¿Crees que me engaña?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con las manos en la cintura.

—Después de todo lo que pasaron, ¿crees que te va a engañar? Hasta tuvo que soportar que te pusieras como un idiota con él cuando apareció Marie Anne.

—Tss, no me recuerdes eso... —Miré a otra parte, atormentado por los recuerdos. Nunca había visto a Nevra tan furioso conmigo como en ese entonces, y aun así me había perdonado después de todo.

—Nevra te ama, Ezarel. Relájate un poco, además... —Erika me tomó por los hombros—. Si te estuviera engañando, no creo que te persiguiera para ver dónde estás.

* * *

 _Nevra_

Salí de mi escondite y los vi a los dos.

—¿Cómo sabías que nos estaba espiando? —le preguntó Ez a Erika, quien se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me engañas con ella? —Señalé a Erika, que lo estaba tomando por los hombros.

—¿Cómo voy a engañarte justo con ella? —La señaló también.

—Bueno, supongo que deberías buscar a alguien que me superara y comprendo la dificultad —bromeé.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, ofendida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó el elfo.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo. Después de todo, ustedes, ¿qué estaban haciendo? Ah, sí. ¡Hablando de mí!

—¿No vas a hacerme una escena aquí, verdad?

—¿Cuántas escenas me hiciste tú, si vamos al caso?

Erika estaba retrocediendo lentamente, pero nos escuchaba con atención y creo que algo de gracia también.

—Solo quiero saber qué te pasa.

—Ya te dije que no me pasa nada, Ez, estoy un poco cansado. Me duele que no confíes en mí.

Y entonces compuse una expresión de tristeza, como la de un familiar abandonado. Sí, la carita que usaba para conseguir cualquier cosa de Ezarel. Erika me había dicho una vez que era mi arma mortal, como la de un tal "Flynn Rider" de su mundo.

Vi cómo surtía efecto en mi novio. El elfo suspiró y miró a otra parte.

—Claro que confío en ti, excepto cuando me estás mintiendo.

Me cubrí el rostro con una mano, y ya no estaba de broma. Lleno de nervios, comprendí que era el momento. Ya lo había atrasado por mucho tiempo. Ezarel no se detendría hasta saber qué me pasaba.

—Muy bien, iba a esperar un tiempo, pero ya que tanto quieres saber...

Saqué valor de donde no tenía y lo tomé de las manos. Cuando ya estaba arrodillado delante de él, Ez vio el anillo en su mano con una expresión de completa perplejidad. Erika tenía los ojos como platos y las manos en el pecho. Los copos de nieve todavía caían sobre nosotros, pero con delicadeza, como si respetaran ese momento. Aunque la verdad, me estaba congelando las rodillas. Me concentré en el frío para olvidar el miedo y los nervios que tenía.

—No sabía en qué momento pedírtelo, pero supongo que es ahora o nunca... —Y lo miré a los ojos—. Ezarel, te amo... —Apreté sus manos, aún de rodillas—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Oí que Erika lanzaba un gritito de emoción. Yo ahora estaba congelado y no tanto por el frío. El silencio y la tardanza de su respuesta me puso muy mal, sentía que el mundo entero me daba vueltas. No pensé que sería tan difícil. Recibía propuestas de matrimonio a diario —okey, puede que exagere— y la única persona con la que quería casarme se tardaba en responder y seguro iba a rechazarme.

Carraspeé.

—Supongo que eso es un no... —murmuré, desanimado y triste.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Ezarel, casándose conmigo? Seguro que el elfo iba a estallar de risa en cualquier momento por mi absurda idea.

—¡Espera! —dijo él.

—¡Ezarel! ¡Dile que sí, maldita sea! —le gritó Erika.

—¡Es lo que iba a decirle!

Justo cuando ya me había rendido y me estaba poniendo de pie, volví a arrodillarme, confundido.

—Pero pensé que no querías...

—Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, idiota. Te amo —respondió por fin y se arrodilló para estar a mi altura y besar la sonrisa que nació en mis labios.

* * *

 _Erika_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Extrañaba las películas románticas de mi mundo, pero esto lo superaba totalmente. Por un momento pensé que el pobre de Nevra se iba a congelar por el frío, esperando la respuesta, pero al final Ezarel le dijo que sí. ¡Los chicos se iban a casar! ¡Por el Oráculo!

Nevra rodeó la cintura de Ezarel con sus brazos y le devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Tuve que apartar la vista, aunque en realidad no quería. Cuando se separaron y recordaron que yo seguía ahí, ambos me miraron.

—Ya solo me falta ver nacer a sus hijos... —dije, con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—Eso es un poco más difícil —comentó Nevra, con una sonrisa mucho más relajada.

—Es físicamente imposible, olvídalo —dijo Ez.

—Ah, creí que vivíamos en un mundo donde hay pociones y hechizos para todo...

—Imposible —recalcó el alquimista.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mejor los dejo solos. ¡Felicitaciones!

—Espera, Erika... —me pidió Nevra.

—No, no quiero molestarlos más. Iré a la biblioteca, tengo algunas cosas que hacer...

—La biblioteca está cerrada —se apresuró a decir Ezarel, se veía algo nervioso.

Okey, aquí había algo raro.

—Claro que no, todavía es temprano. Oigan, no se preocupen y disfruten. Nos vemos.

Los dejé, todavía con la emoción de haber presenciado algo tan importante entre ellos, y un poco confundida por la actitud rara que tenían conmigo.

De todos modos, preferí quedarme un poco más en los jardines. Había sido un día lleno de sorpresas, y aún con la alegría por todo lo que estaba viviendo, seguía ahí esa vieja herida... que me recordaba que estaba anocheciendo, que pronto sería Nochebuena... y que otra vez pasaría la Navidad lejos de mi hogar.

No era la primera vez, pero tampoco significaba que doliera menos. Una lágrima patinó por mi mejilla. Debía ser fuerte. Ahora tenía todo un futuro por delante, nuevos amigos y seres queridos...

Ya sabía cómo pasaría mi Nochebuena. Envuelta en las mantas de mi cama y abrazando a mi familiar.

—¿Erika?

Me sequé con dos manotazos las lágrimas y vi a Eweleïn a mi lado, envuelta en un abrigo. Se lo sacó y lo puso sobre mis hombros.

—¿Por qué estás tan desabrigada aquí afuera? —me cuestionó y se sentó a mi lado.

Pasó un brazo detrás de mi espalda y yo puse mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo su dulce perfume.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Nada importante... —Sorbí mi nariz—. Oye, creí que estabas muy ocupada.

—Sí, lo estaba. Pero no hay nada más importante que tú.

Me sonrojé y me aferré a ella, descargando mis lágrimas.

—No te contengas. Llorar es parte de ser fuerte.

Tenía razón. Cuanto más lloraba, más sacaba veneno de mi interior. Un veneno que me hacía compañía aunque trataba de no demostrarlo jamás. Y se sentía tan bien poder descargarlo sin que me juzgaran.

—Ya debería haberlo superado —murmuré.

—No hay un tiempo para superar las cosas.

—Espero que mi familia esté teniendo una Nochebuena feliz.

 _Al menos, si no me recuerdan, no sufren por mi ausencia._

Eweleïn secó mis lágrimas.

—Te prometo que un día podrás regresar y que todos te recordarán —me dijo de pronto, con los ojos tristes—. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.

Eso me sorprendió. Sonaba muy decidida. Y no era algo sencillo, para nada. Miiko me había prometido lo mismo una vez, pero también me había aclarado lo complicado que sería, que tal vez tomaría años y años.

—Eweleïn... —musité.

—Si tengo que perderte para que puedas ser feliz, dejaré que así sea —afirmó—. Para esto soy alquimista, para ayudar a los demás. Yo voy a revertir lo que te hicieron —aseguró y vi un relámpago de furia en su mirada, que duró unos segundos—. No importa lo mucho que me cueste. Ahora, seca esas lágrimas. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

No me dio tiempo para darle una respuesta. Entrelazó nuestros brazos y me condujo al interior del cuartel.

—Eweleïn, espera...

—Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga.

Ante mi confusión, ella misma me tapó los ojos. No sabía qué estaba pasando. No podía ser una de sus bromas, aún tenía en mi mente sus palabras llenas de dolor y determinación: "si tengo que perderte para que puedas ser feliz, dejaré que así sea".

Caminé junto a ella, con los ojos tapados, hasta que sentí que nos deteníamos y que un intenso aroma a comida y dulces se apoderaba de mi nariz. Luego, retiró su mano de mi rostro.

Me quedé de piedra.

Toda la cantina estaba decorada al más puro estilo navideño y toda la guardia se encontraba ahí, mirándome.

—¡Ya llegó! —gritó alguien y todos aplaudieron.

Mi sonrisa creció cada vez más. Así que aquel era el motivo de tanto misterio de parte de mis amigos. Otra fiesta sorpresa. Creo que estaba muy boquiabierta, apreciando la música, las decoraciones, la comida, el luminoso árbol en una esquina y a Valkyon disfrazado de Santa...

Todo era asombroso.

Huang Hua le pegó unas palmaditas en el antebrazo a Miiko para que dejara de comer dulces y la kitsune volvió en sí para hablar.

—Queríamos hacer esto para agradecerte lo mucho que haces por todos nosotros.

—¡Fue muy divertido hacerlo! —exclamó Karenn, que tenía el típico gorro navideño.

—Y fue difícil distraerte para que no te dieras cuenta —comentó Kero.

—¿Erika gustar? —preguntó Jamón, que también tenía su propio gorro rojo y blanco.

No sabía qué decir. No me lo esperaba en absoluto. Después de descargar toda la angustia y el dolor con Eweleïn en los jardines, y ahora recibir semejante regalo... Creo que mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo decía todo.

Pronto todos empezaron a comer y beber y fui abrazando a cada uno de los presentes para agradecerles.

—Oye, te queda bien el traje —le dije a Valkyon, que estaba de brazos cruzados.

—Ezarel me dijo que era tradición y que todos vendrían vestidos así —comentó, frunciendo el ceño.

Inmediatamente se oyó una carcajada. El elfo mencionado se doblaba en dos por la risa.

—¿Cómo pudiste creerte eso? ¡JA, JA, JAAA!

Valkyon también se rio y me contagiaron a mí.

—Yo digo que te queda muy bien. —Le di un codazo al peliblanco.

Nevra y Ezarel estaban sentados juntos, abrazados, y bebían algo entre risas.

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Era todo teatro lo de hoy para distraerme? —cuestioné, entornando los párpados.

—No, fue de verdad —dijo Nev.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Valkyon, que estaba bebiendo de una jarra.

No quise decirlo, no me correspondía a mí dar la noticia.

—Vamos a ser padres, Ezarel está esperando un bebé —bromeó el vampiro.

Valkyon casi escupió lo que bebía y yo me partí de risa.

—Ya quisieras, idiota —dijo Ezarel, sonrojado—. Si sigues así, te voy a devolver el anillo.

—¿Se van a casar? —preguntó Eweleïn, atónita.

—¡¿Qué?! —Karenn se aproximó al grupo—. ¡¿Y cómo que yo no lo sabía?!

—Se lo propuse hoy —explicó Nevra, alzando una ceja.

—Y yo lo vi todo —le conté a la vampira, que gruñó por no haber presenciado la escena ella misma.

—¡Dejen de hablar y coman, no me pasé todo el día en la cocina para que solo estén bebiendo! —exclamó Karuto.

Corrí a darle un abrazo por todo el trabajo que había hecho, y él revolvió mi cabello con cariño. Después lo dejé para que siguiera conversando con Feng Zifu. Se los veía muy bien.

Cenamos entre risas y música, luego brindamos por el compromiso de los chicos, y jugué con algunos niños antes de medianoche. Estaba sirviéndome algo para brindar a las doce cuando volví a toparme con Huang Hua.

—¡Gracias por haber venido!

—Bueno, no podía perdérmelo... —dijo ella.

—¡Ah, están debajo del muérdago! —gritó Milo.

Ambas miramos sobre nuestras cabezas. Ahí estaba, el muérdago. _Maldición._ Nos miramos con incomodidad.

—¡Tienen que besarse!

Tal vez la idea de besarla no me habría incomodado tiempo atrás, pero ahora estaba con Eweleïn, y también sabía lo celosos que podían ser los elfos.

Huang Hua sonrió y tomó del brazo a Eweleïn, que estaba cerca. Luego la puso justo donde estaba ella antes.

—Oh, el muérdago, tienen que besarse. —Huang Hua me guiñó un ojo.

Eweleïn la miró sin comprender y cuando volvió a mirarme a mí, le arrebaté un largo beso en la boca. Cuando nos apartamos estaban todos celebrando que ya era Navidad. Era algo que difícilmente olvidaría. Éramos como una gran familia.

—Feliz Navidad —me dijo Eweleïn y besó mi mejilla.

—Feliz Navidad —murmuré y le ofrecí el regalo que le había comprado ese día.

Ella miró la cajita con una ceja en alto. Al abrirlo sus ojos se iluminaron. Luego le puse los bellos pendientes en sus finas y largas orejas.

—Creía que... —Leïn miró a Huang Hua y negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

Los niños empezaron a perseguir a Valkyon luego de que Ezarel les dijera que a medianoche tenía que darles regalos. Huang Hua y Miiko estaban abrazadas, al igual que Nevra y Karenn, Ykhar y Kero, Alajéa y Colaïa...

—No me dejaste decirte nada sobre... lo que hablamos en los jardines —le dije a Eweleïn, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí. Pero... han pasado años, yo no sé... Si regresara, no sé cómo podría volver a mi vida anterior. Ya no soy la misma persona.

—Pero...

—Si regreso, tal vez los pongo en peligro. Si me recuerdan y no puedo volver, los haré sufrir. Y no quiero decir que estoy contenta con lo que pasó, sabes cuánto me duele. Tampoco quiere decir que no estoy agradecida por tu intención...

—Erika, esto es lo que siempre quisiste... —Frunció el ceño.

—Y ahora quiero seguir aquí, en Eldarya. En mi nueva vida. Quiero estar contigo. —La miré con una sonrisa amplia.

 _Eso es todo lo que quiero..._

Eweleïn parecía muy sorprendida por mis palabras. Al final sonrió, sonrojada, y asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazarme. Cerré los ojos, viendo por dentro todo lo que aún nos esperaba juntas y deseando que no terminara jamás ese momento...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Y feliz Navidad! :D**

 **Y si no es tan feliz por algún motivo, espero al menos haberles sacado una sonrisa :) Sé que a veces (como le pasó a Erika, aunque sea solo un personaje) podemos pasar un mal rato y sintamos que se arruinan las fiestas o que no tienen sentido. Lo importante es disfrutar cada día con las personas que amamos y acompañar a los que están un poco tristes (me pasó este año con una amiga). No hay fechas mágicas. Disfruten cada día :)**

 **Ya me puse pesada jaja xD En fin, ¡un fuerte abrazo! ;)**


End file.
